She's My Pimp
by sin writer
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha never expected to end up having a pimp. Especially one that is supposed to be a shy person.SasuHina-OOCnes-T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first time I ever submitted a fanfic to .**

**I really hope that you enjoy my fanfic. I am a newbie writer so sorry if my story is really cruddy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Ages:

Itachi-20

Sasuke-18

Hinata-17

_Chapter 1 Begins_

Our story begins in the Konoha Park where Sasuke Uchiha was thinking of a way to get revenge on his older brother. "Maybe I should dye his hair pink" mumbled Sasuke. "But pink makes me puke. I can hide all of his clothes. Then he'll go burn mine." While Sasuke was pondering of ways to get back at his brother, someone shorter with a purple baseball hat, a white t-shirt and navy shorts and was bumped into him. The person fell.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." the person apologized politely with a soft-spoken voice.

"You better!" Sasuke shouted.

"You're just lucky I even said sorry to you punk!" the person shouted.

"What are you blind?! I'm the Sasuke Uchiha. I have millions of crazy fangirls who would go crazy and beat you up for bumping into me."

"Oh yeah, how much do you want to bet that I could make your fangirls beat you up instead?"

"500" Sasuke said with cockiness in his voice.

"Okay, but I'm warning you. I will not lose."

--

Sasuke and the person were in the mall. A crowd of girls were surrounding them.

"You said you have millions of fangirls. So why do I only see about a hundred?"

"Because some girls are probably busy at home."

"Whatever. Either way I will win." The person said shrugging their shoulders. "Now watch and learn." The person walked up to one of the girls.

"Excuse me pretty lady, that man over there was being mean to me." the person said pointing at Sasuke. 'Like anyone will fall for that silly act.' The girl walked up to Sasuke and skapped him right across the cheek.The person walked up to Sasuke.

"Oh, you just got bitch slapped!" The person whispered. Sasuke punched the person.

"But mister I just wanted to check if you're okay!" The person said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. Sasuke looked at the crowd and noticed that they were getting closer by the minute.

--

"So, when do I get my 500." The person said. The two were back at the park. Sasuke gotten beaten up not only by the fangirls but also nearly everyone who heard the person.

"You actually think that I had the money." Sasuke said tired.

"Well yeah, you agreed to the bet."

"You are the most stupidest person I have ever met!"Sasuke shouted. " I was never going to give you the money. Now look; I never want to see you ever again. If I ever see you again little worthless piece of-"

"OKAY MISTER!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" The person shouted. "You can call me stupid, assume that I'm blind, beat me up, but never, NEVER call ME worthless." The person removed the hat revealing pale white eyes, short dark blue hair.

"Hinata Hyuuga!?" Sasuke shouted. 'The #1 shy, most quiet, nice, and polite person in school is shouting in my face.'

"Because of your ignorance, from now on I shall be your pimp!" Hinata said, pointing a cane that came out of nowhere at Sasuke. Sasuke bursted out laughing. "And what is so funny about you being one of my bitches?"

"1. A girl like you doesn't even know a thing about being a pimp. 2. I'm Sasuke Uchiha the No. 1 badass in school. 3. I'm nobody's bitch. So, why don't you go back home and play with some dollies." Sasuke was about to leave, but then he noticed something. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT A COLLAR ON ME!?"

Hinata smirked taking out a remote. "Just a little present from me to you for deciding to let me be your pimp. Now if you don't listen to me that collar will send an alert to someone who will make you listen to me when I press this button." She pointed at the big black button on the remote.

"Ha! That's just a stupid bluff. Besides there is no one that I can't beat!" Sasuke scoffed. Hinata pressed the button. Sasuke looked around for anyone. Hinata pressed the button again. Nothing happened.

"Well where is he?!"

"Oh yeah, I gave him a day off today." Hinata softly said. She turned to Sasuke. "Just wait, you'll see that you should never underestimate me! And I shall get my money!" Hinata put her hat on and ran off.

'Today has been really confusing,' .

* * *

Itachi was hysterically laughing. The almighty, Mr. Serious, you-should-never-see-him-laughing-because-laugh-was-stupid-gay-and-creepy Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was standing under his older brother's doorway frowning.

"I'm being serious here. I mean, where does she get the nerve to make me her bitch." ranted Sasuke. "And what is up with this collar? Couldn't she think of something that was a bit more scarier. She could have made it shock the victims or cut my head off or something."

"Actually, I think that is pretty smart." Itachi said putting on his jacket. "It has more positives than negatives. As for yours, it will end up with a lot of unsatisfactory results." Sasuke's jaw dropped dropped.

"Okay then, how is mine more worser than hers?" Sasuke asked.

"Yours includes bitches ending up dead. The police will be looking into it. You'll go to jail eventually. You'll end up bugging me to help you out. Then I'll go to your cell and kill you for thinking for a single moment that I will help you out." Itachi said nonchalantly. "On the other hand, hers insures that no one gets killed, reported, and the bitches will listen to her."

"Stupid Itachi, thinks that her idea is better. He doesn't even know a thing a about being a pimp" grumbled Sasuke walking down to the kitchen.

"You're just angry cause you got pawned!" Itachi shouted.

_Ding-Dong_

"I'll get it," Itachi shouted running downstairs to the front door. 'Maybe it's one of his friends.' Sasuke gotten out the carton of milk.

"Hi Itachi, sorry for disturbing you at your home." 'That voice!' Sasuke dropped the carton and ran to the front door.

"YOU!!" Sasuke growled. "What are YOU doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" Itachi asked.

"Unfortunately," Hinata said letting herself in. "I came to talk to you about this idiot."

"I can hear you," Sasuke said.

"I know I wanted you to, stupid chicken butt," Hinata retorted. Itachi started snickering.

"What did you just call me?!" Sasuke shouted.

"I CALLED YOU STUPID CHICKEN BUTT!! CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!" Hinata shouted back.

"YES!! I CAN!! NOW SHUT UP!!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey chicken butt, learn how to use your inside voice," Hinata said. Hinata headed into the living room.

"Chicken butt, bring in some hot cocoa," Itachi ordered.

"Who said you can call me chicken butt?" Sasuke grumbled getting the hot cocoa while Itachi and Hinata talked in the other room.

"So, Sasuke is the new kid. I always knew that his stupidity will make him end up here."

"Yup, he bet 500 and didn't pay it back and called me worthless!"

"Well at least it's a better excuse than last time."

"What was the excuse last time?" Sasuke asked the two interrupting their conversation.

"None of your business," Hinata scoffed.

"Fine then no hot cocoa." Sasuke said. Itachi smacked Sasuke and handed Hinata a cup of hot cocoa. "How in the world do you guys know each other anyways?!"

"Secret!"Hinata shouted. "Anyways, tomorrow you have to go to this address at 12 o'clock." Hinata handed Sasuke a piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Why do I have to go?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause your life depends on it." Hinata said in deadly tone. She turned to Itachi and said sweetly "Bye Itachi have a great night!" Sasuke slammed the door and looked at the address.

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE GAVE ME MR. OROCHIMARU'S ADDRESS?!"

_Chapter 1 Ends_

**PLZ review after you read it. The reviews would be very VERY much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HI, I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! With a new chapter too! Who knew that all it took was a vanilla iced coffee. Anywayz, sorry it took so long for me to update. Thx for the reviews. Plz review after reading!  
**

Disclaimer: NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO, THE BUGS BUNNY BIT FROM LOONEY TUNES WHICH BELONGS TO WARNER BROS. AND THE LAST BIT BELONGS TO FAMILY GUY. I OWN THIS LAPTOP WHICH ALLOWED TO ME TO UPDATE AND HELPED SPARE MY LIFE FROM MY TWINNY COMPLAINING ABOUT WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE!

Sasuke was sleepinng peacefully in bed. That was until he was soaked in water. He woke up seeing Hinata with a water gun pointed at him.

"What are you still doing in bed? You're supposed to be getting ready to your appointment to Orochimaru." Hinata said.

"I'm not going," Sasuke grumbled throwing the pillow at her. "I thought it over and decided that I will not let you order me around."

"Sasuke, I'm not ordering you around. I'm pushing you towards a better future whether you like it or not." Hinata said sweetly. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say something, Hinata squirted water at him. Itachi came in with some rope and tied Sasuke up.

"When I get my hands on you, you're barbecue!" Sasuke shouted.

"Put a sock in it!" Hinata said, stuffing a pair of Sasuke's stinky socks in his mouth. "Besides, you're almost late for the appointment I set up for you."

Itachi carried Sasuke downstairs and tossed him into the backseat of his car.

"Off to Orochimaru's evil headquarters!" Hinata shouted following Sasuke into the car. Itachi nodded, getting into the driver's seat. Sasuke spitted the sock out of his mouth.

"Were you trying to kill me?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Maybe," Hinata said.

5

"When I get untied, you are going to get a big huge ass whooping!"

"Tch, I want to see you try."

"You will, and I shall show you no mercy!"

"I'm so scared." Hinata said sarcastically

"You will be scared when I get my revenge. First I'll cut you up into little tiny pieces and boil you in your blood and toss you into a large tank filled with very vicious man-eating sharks. Then when you get reincarnated, my reincarnation shall hunt yours down and kill it a way worser way than how I am going to go kill you!" When Sasuke was done he heard Hinata yawn.

"Sorry, were you saying something important?"

"Why does it have to be Orochimaru?" Sasuke grumbled

"Because I don't like you." Hinata asnwered. "All of this would have been avoided if you gave me my money."

"That's because you beaten me up!" snarled Sasuke.

"Only because you agreed to the bet."

"That's because I thought I would

win."

"And that is why I ranked you No. 1 in my 'stupid-cocky-guys-who-owe-me-money-and-are-nothing- more-than-a-conceited-bastard' list."

"Then who is No. 2?"

"Nobody, you are the first idiot to ever get on that list."

"Then you are No. 1 on my 'stupid- annoying-girls-that-I-want-to-die-and-go-to-hell-for-annoying-me' list" Sasuke retorted.

"You should try being more original."

"That was orignal!"

"You copied what I just done."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Ha! I just pulled a Bugs Bunny on you!" Hinata laughed.

"We're here" Itachi said. Sasuke looked out the window and saw Orochimaru coming towards them. Hinata kicked Sasuke out of the car and got out.

"Don't forget to pick us up at 3 o'clock." Hinata told Itachi. Itachi nodded and drove off.

"Why isn't he staying?! It's not fair!" Sasuke complained.

"Quit complaining."

"HINATA! It is always a pleasure to see you! Especially when you come to bring me one of your new boy toys." Orochimaru said.

"I wish I can say the same to you but I honestly can't" Hinata replied.

"Oh well, atleast you brought Sasuke Uchiha for me!" Orochimaru squealed.

"Yeah, I know he was your favorite student last year and the year before." Hinata stated.

" Can we hurry up here!? I would like to go back home before Itachi sets the next prank up!" Sasuke shouted.

"Okay, the first test would be a urine test." Orochimaru informed them. He handed Sasuke a small cup. "There is a bathroom in the next room." Sasuke left the room and entered the bathroom. After a few minutes Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"I can't pee," Sasuke said. Hinata took a bottle of water out of her backpack.

"Drink it," Hinata ordered.

Sasuke glared at her. "Make me," he said

"I thought you would say that," she smirked, pulling out the remote. "PREPARE TO SEE THE REMOTE'S POWER!!" Hinata pressed an yellow button. Sasuke smirked when nothing happened.

Suddenly a bunch of clay figures came raining down.

"What the?!" Sasuke shouted as the clay figures exploded.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hinata laughed maniacally! Once the smoke from the exploding figures cleared, Sasuke saw a guy with blonde hair on a clay birrd flying away.

"So Sasuke, do you still think that you can take on the power of my remote?"

"Shit!" Sasuke muttered underneath his breath. Hinata sniffed the air.

"Ew! I wanted you to pee your pants not soil it." Hinata said covering her nose.

"Shut up! This is all your fault!" Sasuke shouted.

"It's okay Sasuke, just wipe your butt and put the toilet paper inside a ziplock." Orochimaru said, handing Sasuke a ziplock.

--

After Sasuke cleaned himself up he gave the ziplock to Orochimaru.

"Perfect! Now we need to get some of your blood." Orochimaru said taking out a needle.

"Then we're done?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, then you'll have one more test. I already know all the other junk like your eyesight, hearing, height, weight etcetera. " Orochimaru answered. "Now, hold still." Sasuke felt the needle pierce through his skin. Sasuke watched the blood travel.

"All done!" Orochimaru said. "Now, Hinata, I need you to go outside for the last test."

"Okay, I'll call Itachi to come pick us up." Hinata said, getting outside of the room.

"Okay, it's time for your prostate exam," Orochimaru grinned.

"What's a prostate exam?" Sasuke asked.

"Just drop your pants turn around and lean forward." Orochimaru protested. Sasuke did what he was told to do.

"So how does this work? You just feel my pulse or something?" Sasuke asked while Orochimaru put a gloves on. Sasuke screamed trying to run away with his pants around his ankles to get away from Orochimaru. He took deep breaths looking at Orochimaru.

"What the hell was that?!" Sasuke shouted

"Sasuke that was a standardize prostate exam" Orochimaru answered.

"Like hell it was!" Sasuke cried running out the room. He saw Hinata laughing. "SHUT UP!" he shouted. Sasuke pulled up his pants and went outside and into the car. Hinata followed, laughing nonstop all the way back to Sasuke's house.

--

"That was not funny." Sasuke whined while Hinata and Itachi laughed.

"Oi chicken butt, tomorrow go to McDonald's," Hinata said, laughing in between words, out of the door.

**Remember to review plz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Sin writer! I'm updating today! Isn't it great. I know that i'm happy. I hope that you like the story. Recently there was a fire near my home and near my school. It gave me a heart attack. Luckily the firefighters put out the fire before and houses were harmed. Some of the houses were evacuated. My friend MoGO posted up a story. It's called 'Eye Popping!' Check it out if you can plz. Don't forget to review some of my twinny, Reimihara21's stories. OMG! Halloween is coming soon! I'm going to go dress up as a weirdo teen scientist who acts too much like a kid. PLZ REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto not I!

Once again, Sasuke Uchiha was sleeping peacefully in bed until... Itachi Uchiha, his older brother, came into the room with a water bazooka in hand and shot him. Sasuke's eyes shot open as he sat up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sasuke asked, throwing his pillow at Itachi. Itachi expertly caught the pillow and tossed it back at his stupid idiotic little brother. The pillow hit Sasuke square in the face.

"You need to hurry! The person you were supposed to meet canceled on us! We have to reach your replacement instructor. Now hurry up! You have five minutes to get ready before I go drag your ass all the way to your instructor!" Itachi answered slamming the door behind him. Sasuke shrugged and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

"This is NOT FUNNY!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi was dragging Sasuke pass innocent bystanders. Sasuke only had briefs on and a butt burn.

"I warned you! You were the idiot for thinking I was bluffing!" Itachi shouted back at him. "No wonder why you ended up being Hinata's bitch!"

"I AM NOBODY'S BITCH!" Sasuke shouted, trying to escape Itachi's grasp. All of the sudden Itachi's cellphone rang. Itachi took out his cellphone and answered.

"It's for you," Itachi said handing the cellphone to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the caller, and cautiously pulled the cellphone up to his ear.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Sasuke pulled the cellphone away. "NOBODY'S BITCH MY ASS! LEARN YOUR PLACE YOU LOWLIFE SCUM!"

"SHUT UP! I'M CHARGE OF MY OWN LIFE! YOU ARE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Sasuke shouted into the phone. He closed it and threw away into a trashcan. Itachi saw his cellphone get thrown away. He stuffed Sasuke into the same trashcan.

"Find my cellphone or else," Itachi threatened Sasuke in a deadly tone.

"Or else what?"

* * *

Sasuke was tied to a streetlight with a newspaper briefs.

"HEY SASUKE!" A voice shouted. Sasuke saw a boy with short blond hair with a plastic bag coming out of a store heading straight towards him.

"What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"Nothing much. I just gotten a phone call to meet someone at this spot." The boy named Naruto answered. "So what are you doing here?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Fine then," Naruto pouted. "I'll just leave you here in front of all these people." Naruto took three steps away from Sasuke.

"WAIT!" Sasuke called out. Naruto walked backwards and turned around.

"Yes?" Naruto grinned.

"Can you untie me?" Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that? I can't hear you!"

"CAN YOU UNTIE ME?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sure. Itachi also told me to buy you some clothes." Naruto said untying Sasuke. He handed Sasuke the plastic bag. "Hopefully one of the stores will let you get dressed in the back."

Sasuke and Naruto wandered off to different stores asking if Sasuke could change in the back.

* * *

"Is it safe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah," Naruto whispered. Naruto and Sasuke were in the dressing room area of a women's lingerie store. Sasuke came out of the stall and saw a bunch of girls staring at him.

"I thought you said it's safe!" Sasuke shouted.

"I did. What's the worse girls can do?" Naruto replied.

"PERVERTS!" The girls shouted. They started to whack the two boys until they were out of the store.

"Remind me again why we chose the lingerie store?" Sasuke said, rubbing a bump on his head.

"I'm friends with the owner." Naruto answered. "Now down to business. I'm your instructor! The great Naruto Uzamaki!"

"You're one of Hinata's bitches too?!" Sasuke shouted, all shocked.

"What are you talking about? I am working for Hinata because I want to," Naruto replied.

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO WORK FOR HER?!" Sasuke asked. "She's the evilest, most annoying, weirdest, most random, bossy, loudest person I ever met!"

"Did you hit your head on something?" Naruto asked. "Maybe those girls hit your head a little too hard. She's the greatest boss anyone could ever ask for!"

"We are talking about the same person, right?" Sasuke asked with one of his eyes twitching.

"If we are talking about Hinata Hyuuga, then yes."

Sasuke felt something coming up through his throat. He ran towards the closest trashcan and started to puke. Naruto went into a store and came out with a bottle of water. He handed Sasuke the water.

"Now when working under Hinata there are a few rules. The first rule is do not, I repeat, DO NOT make Hinata upset or mad. If you make her upset then your older brother Itachi will beat you up. If you make her mad then you will be tortured by her. Trust me, you do not want Hinata mad. A few days ago she came into headquarters all mad because this stupid guy wouldn't pay up 500 dollars after she won a bet."

"You do know that I'm that guy, right?" Sasuke asked, glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata was ranting and kept saying things like 'Sasuke is so stupid' or 'Stinking Sasuke won't give me my money.' She kept going on like that for a while until she decided to go all the way to Itachi's."

"I noticed. I was drinking my milk until she came in."

"You make your own milk?" Naruto asked. Sasuke slapped Naruto at the back of his head.

"How does Hinata even know my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"YOU'RE HIS OWN BROTHER AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT ITACHI WORKS AS HINATA'S OWN PERSONAL BODYGUARD?!" Naruto shouted.

"ITACHI IS HINATA'S BODYGUARD?!" Sasuke shouted. "I think I'm going to be even more sick."

"C'mon it's not all that bad. I mean who cares that you don't even know what your brother does for a living." Naruto said.

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT!"

"Whatever,on to rule number two! You should never try to steal the remote from Hinata. That remote was given to her when she was declared our new boss from the leader of the Akatsuki. The last time someone tried to steal it, the Akatsuki chased down the theif and tortured him for weeks."

"Who are the Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked.

"The Akatsuki is basically a group of elite bitches. They are also skilled in assination or so I heard." Naruto answered. "They are extremely close friends with Hinata."

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked, looking around, finally noticing that he was at Konoha park.

"Headquarters. All you have to do is go to Konoha park. Then throw a coin at the fountain but only when nobody is around." Naruto demonstrated. The coin bounced off the fountain and hit a tree. "You follow the coin and press down." Naruto pushed the coin as if it was a button. A hole in the tree appeared. Naruto stepped in and fell. Sasuke looked down.

'Am I supposed to follow him' thought Sasuke. All of the sudden, Sasuke was falling.

"Whoops, my bad!" Sasuke heard instantly recognizing the voice.

"Damn you Hinata!" Sasuke shouted.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke landed on a mattress.

"There you are!" Naruto shouted. "I thought that you never going to come!"

Sasuke looked around. It was as big as the park. There was T.V.'s, couches, books, a pool table, and a lot of games. It also had hallways leading to different rooms.

"Let me show you where your own room is." Naruto said dragging Sasuke through the hallways. Sasuke noticed that some of the boys there were his classmates.

Sasuke looked at the doors. Each one had a dry erase board with different messages. Sasuke noticed a sign saying 'RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!' He guessed that it was Naruto's room. Next door, the last door, was blank.

"Here it is," Naruto said opening the door. Inside the room was a bed, a desk, a closet and a chest at the foot of the bed. There was a note on the desk. Sasuke picked up the note and read it.

'Welcome to your second home!'

**DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW PLZ! I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm updating! Sorry if the chapter is short or crappy. I was under pressure!!! My older brother was watching my every move waiting for me to be done to take the laptop . So yeah enjoy as much as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.   
**

"So what's the third rule?" Sasuke asked, crumpling up the note.

"The third rule? Let's see, it's the most important rule… whoever breaks this rule shall be punished to the most extreme level." Naruto mumbled. "Crap! I forgot what the third rule is! Sasuke, stay here until I find someone who knows what the third rule is!" Naruto ran down the hallway and out of sight. Sasuke walked out of his room and started to search for an exit. 

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Sasuke was wandering around the halls of the headquarters.

"How can anyone not get lost!?" Sasuke shouted. Sasuke then saw something familiar. It was a couch. One of the couches he saw when he first arrived to headquarters. He quickly ran over to the couch and hugged it. "I thought I would never be able to see the light of day ever again!" He looked around and saw an exit sign. Something else also caught his eye. Something that he couldn't resist: a hallway with the word saying 'KEEP OUT' hanging over it. Sasuke shook his head.

'Bad Sasuke!' Don't even think about going in there! Who knows what might lurk in there!' an angelic mini Sasuke said, popping out of nowhere onto Sasuke's left shoulder.

'_Are you really going to let this opportunity get away? Hinata's room might be in there! Why else would it have the words "Keep out?" It's the perfect chance for revenge."_ A demonic mini Sasuke said, poofing onto Sasuke's right shoulder.

'Revenge is never the answer. It is your own fault for making that bet. You should get accept the consequences and do your time.' The angelic mini Sasuke said. '_Yeah, let that skank walk all over ya.'_ The demonic mini Sasuke said sarcastically. _'Listen, you'll never get anywhere in life listening to little goody two shoes over there. Life is all about breaking the rules, taking risks, living life on the edge of life and death!'_

'Life is also about making the best choices and listening to the demonic buffoon is definitely not a good choice.' The angelic mini Sasuke said, glaring at the other mini Sasuke.

'_BUFFOON!!? Is THAT the best you can come up with? I probably shouldn't complain. Stupid pansies like yourself can never make a decent insult!'_ The demonic mini Sasuke scoffed. 'At least I don't have a Barbie doll collection, unlike someone else I know,' the angelic mini Sasuke retorted.

'_Hey! You promised that you would never tell anyone about that!'_ The d.m.s (demonic mini Sasuke) shouted. '_Since you're going to play like that, I'm not the one who pees on the bed!'_

'Oh yeah? At least I didn't like Orochimaru's touch.' The a.m.s. (angelic mini Sasuke) said, pointing an accusing finger at d.m.s.

'………………_Touché……'_ d.m.s said. The d.m.s. and a.m.s disappeared. Sasuke walked into the hallway.

* * *

The hallway was dark like a tunnel. At the end of the hallway, Sasuke saw a white blinding light. Usually when there is a bright light at the end of a dark tunnel people would tell you to run away from the light. Well since it's not technically a tunnel, Sasuke ran towards the light, making a mental note to bring a flashlight if he was going to ever come back here. When he reached the light, a cane hit him.

"Know how to read, chicken butt does not." Sasuke looked up and saw Hinata with her cane. "Stupid, Sasuke is. "

"Foolish, my brother is. Knows he is sleeping, he does not." Itachi said walking from out of the shadows and into the light right beside Hinata.

"Sleeping, I am?" Sasuke asked dazed. Hinata and Itachi nodded.

* * *

Sasuke woke up just in the nick of time.. He saw that two blondes and one red head were pointing three water guns straight at his face.

"Man, he is awake, un." A boy with blonde hair said.

"Itachi, I thought you said he won't wake up for a while." A red head said in a bored monotone voice.

"I lied," Sasuke heard his brother say.

"Itachi, you evil mother fu-" Itachi covered the other blonde's mouth with tape.

"Hinata said that headquarters is rated T." Itachi said throwing the roll of tape at his brother. "Did you learn anything from Naruto, little brother?"

"Yeah, Hinata is more crazy than Orochimaru." Sasuke said. The three water guns were then thrown at him.

"I should have left you in the hallway to rot, un!" the first blonde said. Sasuke instantly remembered him.

"You're that guy who threw bombs and made me shit my pants!" Sasuke shouted. Everyone in the room gave Sasuke a 'well duh' look.

"What were you doing in OUR territory?" Itachi asked, glaring daggers at the younger Uchiha.

"Well, I was trying to find the exit while my idiot of an instructor tried to find someone who knows the third rule." Sasuke answered, glaring at his older brother.

"YOU DIDN'T LEARN THE THIRD RULE!?!?!?!?!?" everyone except the second blonde shouted.

"I don't get whats the point. I mean what are the chances of me breaking the rule without knowing what the rule is?" Everyone's face said one hundred percent chance.

"The third rule is that you can't reveal Hinata's identity." the red head said.

"That's it?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Itachi nodded. "That sounds stupid."

"YOU STUPID BITCH! IF HER IDENTITY EVER GETS REVEALED THEN WE ALL WILL BE FUCKED HUNDREDS TIME OVER!!!" The blonde with the tape over his mouth shouted.

"Oi Sasuke that's where you were!" Sasuke turned around and saw Naruto running towards him.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stopped.

"Searching for you idiot! Now lets get out of here. This is Akatsuki territory." Naruto answered.

"Many people go insane in this area." Sasuke rubbed his head as he followed Naruto out.

"Who are those people with my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"Let's see the red head is Sasori, the cussing blonde is Hidan and the one that made you shit your pants is Deidara. I think that's what their names are." Naruto answered. "You should stay away from them, they are very scary and dangerous."

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind the next time I go in there."

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! plz....forgive me for the sucky chappie T-T It's my evil brother's fault!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, how are you? I'm good. I just updated this story. YAY!!! I am so proud of myself. Over my thanksgiving break I was able to finish my homework, make two videos, draw two pictures, update this story, and cook the turkey for thanksgiving. I also gotten to watch Bolt. i gotten a new memory card because the one i had was being a butt and deleted everything, including reirei's level 99 Sora! T_T I gotten to watch twilight too. I gotten some new mangas. My family gotten a new tv and desktop. The only problem I had was Walmart. My brother and I bought a memory card and a dvd. Then another dvd. When we were going out the thing beeped on us. Then we had to be searched. After minutes of searching and explaining we were free. Yup that how it went. PLZ REVIEW DURANTE ALIGHIERI, MOGO AND REIMIHARA21'S FANFICS.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto doew  
**

Sasuke was trudging up the stairs, tired. All he wanted to do was go to his bed and fall asleep. He opened the door and saw the blonde sitting on a orange sleeping bag on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked sending a death glare to Naruto.

"Hey, I have a good reason why I'm here." Naruto said, defending himself. "I brought 'the genius' to explain why the third rule is important."

"Then where is he?" Sasuke's eyes scanned the room for another person.

"I'm behind you." Sasuke screamed like a little girl and smacked the person in the face behind him. "Shit Sasuke, what the douche? You're worser than Ino when she was on her diapers."

Sasuke saw Shikamaru, his classmate from last year, rubbing his cheek that Sasuke smacked.

"You work for Hinata too?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yeah," Shikamaru answered. "I don't even have to do much. People, like Naruto, pay me to explain the third rule to whoever the idiot may be. In this case, however, the idiot would be you." Sasuke glared at Shikamaru.

"Hurry up and explain." Naruto said. "I am not paying you a hundred dollars per hour for nothing."

"That's a total rip off!" Sasuke shouted.

"That's why I love my job," Shikamaru said grinning. "So the third rule is 'You can not reveal Hinata's identity.' It is important because people outside of our 'oragnization' do not know about how Hinata acts outside of school. A perfect example is her cousin Neji Hyuuga. He has absolutely no knowledge about Hinata being a pimp. If anyone knew about this then her whole life would be turned upside down. Newspapers, magazines, and the whole student population will be questioning who is Hinata Hyuuga. Is she the sweet innocent shy heiress of the Hyuuga company? Or is she someone totally different? Most of us would have nothing to do or anywhere to go. Hinata made that rule as soon as she decided to take over the role of being the pimp from your brother who came up with the whole collar thing." Shikamaru pointed at the collar around Sasuke's neck. "It was made so noobs learn how to respect him and it shocked you when you didn't listen to him. Luckily Hinata changed it. She said that it was a very cruel and mean thing to do."

"Then why is she mean to me?" Sasuke asked.

"First of all, you were mean to her first. Second, you owe her money. Third, she just didn't like you. That's why you went to see Orochimaru for your physical." He answered.

"Wait, there is a different person you saw instead of that perverted old man?"

"Yeah, he's the red head from the Akatsuki." Naruto answered.

"Only those who she doesn't like see Orochimaru." Shikamaru looked down at his watch. "Well your time is up. I'll be going now. Naruto, I expect the money tomorrow no longer than 3 pm." He walked down the stairs and out ot the house.

"That's one pest down," Sasuke said, drawing his attention to Naruto. "One more to go."

"Eh? Don't you remember? You allowed me to sleepover as soon as I found you in headquarters." Naruto said.

"Actually, I dont!" Sasuke threw Naruto's sleeping bag out of the room.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, running out of the room to get his sleeping bag. As soon as Naruto got out, Sasuke slammed the door and locked it. "Sasuke!!! NO FAIR!!! LET ME IN!!!" Naruto started to pound on the door.

"GO HOME!!!" Sasuke shouted.

"BUT SASUKE!!!!!" Naruto shouted back, still pounding on the door.

"I SAID GO HOME!!!!!!!" Sasuke pushed his ear up to the door:nothing. 'He must have gone home.' Sasuke thought smirking. He unlocked the door and slowly opened the door.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto shouted, tackling Sasuke onto the floor. "I knew you wouldn't send me home."

"Get off me, you idiot." Sasuke hissed pushing Naruto off.

"Naruto and Sasuke, never knew you two, swing that way." Naruto and Sasuke looked at the doorway and saw Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, getting off Sasuke.

"There's a thunderstorm outside. You two were too noisy to even hear the thunder." Shikamaru answered, rolling out his sleeping bag.

"You were planning to sleep here too?" Sasuke asked.

"Nope, I'm just prepared for the worst. So what do we do?" The three boys thought of what to do till the storm passes.

"I know!" Naruto shouted. "We could tell Sasuke about the secret challenges!"

"Secret challenges? I'm listening." Sasuke said.

"Okay the secret challenges are from the Akatsuki. They have a list of challenges posted on the bulletin board. So far only two challenges were done." said Naruto. "The first challenge that was done was to get a date with Hinata. The one who did the challenge was Gaara." Sasuke's left eye started twitching.

"Did you just say Gaara did the first challenge?" Sasuke asked, now fidgeting. "The evil little bastard that annoys the crap out of me at school. The person who gotten me detention."

"Yeah, he gotten two months off. The other winner was your brother." Naruto answered. "The challenge your brother did was teach Hinata how to stand up for herself."

"Wait, Gaara works for Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru and Naruto nodded. "He is such a loser!" Sasuke laughed.

"At least he gets better treatment than you do." Shikamaru said.

"Everyone gets more better treatment than Sasuke. Emphasis on everyone." Naruto said. "He is the first to ever have to go to Orochimaru!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke exclaimed. The lights went off.

"Sasuke, why did you turn off the light?" Naruto asked, stretching out his arms.

"What are you talking about you idiot. The electricity probably went off. I'll come back with a flashlight." Sasuke said standing up. He took one step.

"OUCH!" Naruto shouted. "Watch where you're going!"

"I would if I could see!" Sasuke shouted back, smacking the back of Naruto's head.

"I'll go with you," Shikamaru said.

"I'll go too." Naruto said. The three guys went out of the room and walked down the hallway.

"Sasuke, you're leading right?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you talking about? Naruto leads." Sasuke answered. Naruto stopped. Shikamaru stopped. Sasuke kept walking.

"WHOA!!!" Sasuke shouted, slipping on the the stairs. He landed his butt.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Naruto shouted.

"What do you think?" Sasuke shouted back.

"That's easy. I think that you are in a whole lot of pain." Naruto said. "Shikamaru, would you agree?"

"Why yes, Naruto. I do agree." Shikamaru agreed.

"Just get your butts down the stairs!"

"What? You got down already?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke answered.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I sat on my butt and slowly went down the stairs." Sasuke aswered.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted.

When all three were downstairs the lights went back on.

"What the?" all three asked.

"What a waste of time." Sasuke said about to climb back upstairs.

"Okay, see you on the first day of school." Shikamaru said. "Naruto, just leave my sleeping bag in my room at headquarters."

"Hey, when is the first day of school?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"About two weeks from now." Shikamaru answered, exiting the house.

"So Sasuke, I guess it's just the two of us." Naruto said, grinning.

"Naruto, go home."

**Plz Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Hi It's me Sin writer a.k.a Sinny. This is a new chapter of She's My Pimp. I have been really obsessed with Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Don't forget To review please

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I don't

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping in bed, hidden under his covers. A figure climbed through the open window with a giant pale of water. The figure pulled off the covers and dumped the water onto Sasuke. Sasuke sat up coughing.

"Naruto! What do you think your doing?" Sasuke shouted.

"Get up!" We have to go to the headquarters!" Naruto shouted.

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's annual beach day!" Sasuke threw a book at Naruto, knocking him out in the process. Sasuke dragged Naruto out of his room. Sasuke turned around to return to bed. He was knocked out by a giant paper fan.

* * *

"How troublesome."

Four people with water guns hovered over Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Fire!" One of them shouted. Four streams of water hit Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and saw Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Hinata with the water guns.

"We so got him bad, un" Deidara said.

"Hey Sasuke! You finally woke up." Sasuke saw Naruto, also drenched by water, sitting next to him.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Sasuke asked Naruto in a deadly tone.

"It wasn't his fault, foolish brother. It's yours for not listening to a higher rank." Itachi said, shooting his brother a few more times before walking away.

"Yeah, listen to him." Hinata said, taking out a squirt gun filled with green liquid. She shot Sasuke in the face.

"EW! What did you shoot at me?!" Sasuke shouted, wiping his face.

"Relax, it's only Mountain dew." She said, shooting Sasuke more with the squirt gun. Sasuke looked around and saw about thirty people there.

"Hinata, we have a problem." Hinata turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well, we just found out that it's raining at the beach today." Shikamaru said.

"What!?" Naruto shouted. "That means annual beach day is canceled!" Naruto frowned. Some neighboring people heard the news. More started to talk about it being canceled. Hinata grabbed a megaphone and climbed on top of the closest couch.

"Listen people! I have just received news that it's raining today. So then we have to cancel Beach day this year." The people started to groan. "But there is another option. We could go to the pool in the headquarters. So, which ones better: cancel beach day or celebrate it at our pool?"

"Pool!" the crowd cheered.

"We have a pool here?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Yeah! The best part about it is that it's really big." Naruto shouted. Hinata climbed down the couch.

"Problem solved." Hinata said, handing the megaphone to Shikamaru. Sasuke watched Hinata pass him and walk towards a red headed male with the kanji sign for love on his forehead. Sasuke frowned

"Is someone jealous?" Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

"Are you crazy? Why would I be jealous? I just don't like being in the same room as Gaara is all." Sasuke said.

"Then why are you getting all defensive, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You've been listening to Avenue Q too much." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"You know Sasuke, it's not healthy to keep your feelings bottled up." Shikamaru said. "I've seen the way you were looking at Hinata."

"You guys are both stupid." Sasuke groaned.

"C'mon Sasuke don't be like that. Him and I are going to be your closest pals here." Naruto said, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Someone shoot me." Sasuke muttered. He got shot four times behind his back.

* * *

"How could you fit this big huge pool underneath Konoha park?" Sasuke asked. Standing before him was a fifty yard swimming pool.

"It's an Akatsuki secret." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon let's hurry up and change." Naruto said, pushing the two towards the boys' locker room.

"I don't have my swimming trunks, idiot." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I brought a pair for you!" Naruto said. He digged through his bag and pulled out a pair of black boxers with pink hearts on them.

"Naruto, those are boxers." Sasuke said.

"I know. Don't boxers and swimming trunks work the same way." Naruto asked. Sasuke opened his mouth to answer but closed it, deciding it was a waste of time to explain. Sasuke grabbed the boxers and went into one of the stalls to change.

* * *

Sasuke came out and saw Naruto and Shikamaru already changed.

"Great! Let's go have some fun!" Naruto shouted.

"I don't want to get out of here wearing this." Sasuke complained. He walked towards a corner and clamped himself into a ball. He posted up a sign on one of the walls. The sign read 'Emo corner.'

"C'mon Sasuke....you know you're not emo. This is a great opportunity to beat Gaara at something. For as long as I have been here, I have never seen Gaara go into the water." Naruto said. Sasuke's ear perked up.

"That means that I could beat him at a swimming contest." Sasuke said, standing up. "All right! Let's go!" Shikamaru sighed as he followed the two out of the locker room.

* * *

Sasuke scanned the swimming pool area for Gaara. He saw his brother sitting in the lifeguard's chair. He saw Sasori shooting Deidara with the water gun. Deidara fell into the pool, dropping his water balloons onto the floor. Deidara surfaced and started to shout at Sasori.

"There he is!" Naruto said, pointing at Gaara. He was laughing with Hinata, watching Sasori and Deidara. Sasuke marched towards Gaara.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to turn out bad?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Hey Gaara!" Sasuke greeted his nemesis. "How about we do a little competition?"

"Depends on what it is," Gaara answered. Sasuke thought long and hard.

"How about water volley ball?" Naruto asked. Gaara smirked.

"That's fine by me." Gaara said.

"Idiot!" Sasuke hissed at Naruto. "I was going to challenge him to a race."

"Either is fine by me." Gaara said. "I could still whoop your butt." Sasuke frowned.

"Fine, it's a race."

* * *

Everyone was out of the pool and stood on the sidelines. Sasuke was on one end and Gaara was on the other.

"Okay, the objective is easy. You swim to the other side of the pool and back. The first person to do so wins." Shikamaru explained. "The rules are that you can not have any outside help. No traps of any kind."

"Ready!" Hinata shouted on the other side of the pool.

"Get set!" Sasuke prepared himself.

"GO!" Sasuke went off. 'I am so going to win.' Sasuke thought. He looked behind him to see Gaara struggle.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke looked forward and saw Gaara ahead of him. Gaara was the first to reach the pool end where Hinata was. Sasuke started to rush.

* * *

"The winner is Gaara!" Shikamaru announced.

"I let him win." Sasuke muttered. He watched Hinata rush towards Gaara and give him a hug.

"You know, that could've been you." Naruto whispered.

"I wouldn't want that to be me." Sasuke said.

"Okay," Naruto left Sasuke's side to congratulate Gaara for winning.

* * *

For the rest of day, Sasuke sat next to Shikamaru, watching others play in the pool.

"Still upset about the race?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought that Gaara would be bad at swimming." Sasuke said.

"Well next time, be sure you get that information from a reliable source. Naruto has only been here for three months." Shikamaru said.

"Then how did he knew what today was?" Sasuke asked.

"The bulletin board." Shikamaru answered. Sasuke felt him get shot in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Hinata with water balloons.

"C'mon chicken butt, today is a day to be happy." Hinata said. 'Just ignore her' Sasuke thought. Sasuke turn back around. Hinata threw another balloon at his head.

"You're going to need this," Shikamaru said, handing over a nearby water gun. Sasuke grabbed the water gun and started to fire at Hinata. Hinata started to run away. She led Sasuke to an ambush. Deidara bombed water balloons on Sasuke. Sasori and Naruto continuously shot Sasuke. None seemed to stop him from chasing Hinata. Hinata stopped before she fell into the pool. She sighed a sigh of relief. Sasuke slipped and accidentally pushed Hinata into the pool. Hinata screamed falling into the pool.

"Sasuke, Hinata can't swim," Shikamaru shouted. Everyone turned around. Itachi dove into the pool. Sasuke started hyperventilating. The people started to crowd around Sasuke.

"Sasuke, breathe." Naruto said. "You just pushed a girl who can't swim into her doom." Sasuke's eye started twitching. Itachi surfaced with Hinata.

"C'mon people give her some space." Sasori said. Sasuke was pushed back and couldn't see what was happening.

"Sasuke, let's get out of here," Naruto said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You just became headquarters' enemy no. 1" Naruto said.

"I told you I had a feeling it's going to end up bad." Shikamaru said. The three boys sneaked out of the pool area.

"It was an accident." Sasuke said.

"Try saying that to the person picking out your trial date?" Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, you should have let me sleep in." Sasuke groaned.

"Looks like we're staying here tonight." Naruto said.

"Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"We left our clothes in the locker room." Naruto answered. "Don't worry I got some extra clothes. Plus Shikamaru and I will always be with you through milk and ramen."

"Thick and thin." Shikamaru corrected.

"Huh?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"Nevermind." He said.

**Review Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi ppl! Welcome to another chapter of 'She's My Pimp.' Today we have a very special character in today's chapter! Hopefully she won't end up killing me due to the fact that she is a nice, caring, sweet twinny that will always forgive me even if I accidently broke her 2-year old pencil, ripped a page of her notebook which contained a chapter that she did not type up yet. Anyways...don't forget to review!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. 

* * *

"As much as I would love to stay here with the two of you, I've got to go meet Choji right now." Shikamaru said, backing out of the room. Naruto was sitting on his bowl shaped bed, hugging the naruto shaped pillow. Sasuke was looking through Naruto's drawers for pajamas that didn't had ramen on it.

"Okay then, don't forget to tell us who has to pick Sasuke's trial!" Naruto shouted.

"Trial?" Sasuke asked, pulling out a green pajamas with patches of different shades of green.

"Yeah, every newbie has to go through a trial date. The trial date will set up the amount of money you have to make. The least you have to make is one hundred dollars per month. That's what my instructor told me. Oh and if the date thought it was terrible, the person has to sleep in Orochimaru's backyard for one night." Naruto explained. "Hey you found my seaweed pajamas!"

"Here I thought they were just like any other normal pajamas. I'll just borrow a t-shirt and some jeans." Sasuke said. He grabbed the first pair of pants and shirt he saw.

"You sure it's safe to get out of this room?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, I now have a map of this place so I won't get lost getting out like last time." Sasuke said, showing Naruto the map.

"Okay then." Naruto said. He shoved Sasuke out of his room. "I'll call you when I find out who is setting up your trial date." He slammed the door.

"YOU COULD HAVE LET ME CHANGE FIRST, IDIOT!!!" Sasuke shouted, banging on Naruto's door.

* * *

Sasuke reached his house around midnight. Tired and exhausted, he went straight to his room. Sasuke was lying in his bed, staring at his cellphone, patiently waiting for Naruto to call. He heard a car being pulled up. He walked towards the window and saw Itachi getting out of his car. At that moment his cellphone started to ring. Sasuke quickly answered it.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto's voice rang in Sasuke's ear.

"You found out who is choosing my trial date?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto replied. "It's me, believe it! So meet your date today at Konoha Park at noon. Don't worry it's my cousin!" Naruto then hung up. Sasuke's eye started twitching. 'Naruto's cousin..' he thought. He started to imagine Naruto with long blond hair tied up in pigtails, dressed in orange, constantly talking about ramen.

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke muttered under his breath.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on one of the Konoha Park's benches. He had been sitting there since noon and it was already 2 pm. Sasuke sighed. He noticed a girl with long black hair, wearing a bright pink shirt with a pair of jeans, carrying a dry erase board. She looked like she was searching for someone. Deciding not to let his conscious pick at him, he decided to go ahead and see if he could help her out in any way. He walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, can I help you in any way?" Sasuke asked the girl. The girl turned around. She stared at Sasuke for a while. Her mouth then dropped and pointed at his face. She squatted down and started to write something on her dry erase board

_Hi! I'm Rei Mihara!*smiley face*_  
_Naruto's Cousin!_  
_Your trial date!_

Sasuke's jaw fell onto the ground. This was definitely not what he expected Naruto's cousin to be.

"Are you sure? You're a whole lot quieter than Naruto." Sasuke asked, double checking.

_Yes!_  
_The only reason why I don't talk that much is because I'm mute!_

"Okay!" Sasuke said. "I get it! So where do you wanna go?" Rei started to draw something on the board. She showed him a drawing of a ferris wheel, what looked like a roller coaster and a bunch of carnival games. Sasuke stared at the drawing for a moment, thinking of where it is she wanted to go. "Is it the zoo?" Rei shook her head in disappointment.

_It was supposed to be the carnival*sad face*_

"I meant carnival! I only thought of the zoo because I thought that you would want to see the animals." Sasuke said, defending himself.

_Since you put it that a way...._

* * *

Sasuke and Rei Mihara were now at the zoo looking at the lions.

_Can we take a picture of them!?_

"I don't have a camera," Sasuke said. Rei pouted.

_What's the point of going to the zoo if you don't even take pictures of the animals?_

Sasuke sighed and went into a store to buy a camera. When he came back, Rei was nowhere to be seen. 'Great,' Sasuke thought and turned around. A lion was very close to his face. Sasuke screamed and fell to the ground.

_Are you okay, Sasuke?_

Sasuke then realized that it was actually Rei with a lion mask.

"I gotten the camera, so let's take a picture of you and a lion." Sasuke said, getting up. Rei walked in front of the lions' cage and wore her mask. With a bright flash, Sasuke took a picture.

"Hey you!" Shouted a security guard. "Can't you read? It's says no flash photography."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." Sasuke shouted back.

"You got that right," said a voice behind Sasuke and Rei. They turned around and saw another body guard. "I'll be confiscating your camera and kicking you guys out."

"Hey! That's no fair, I paid for these tickets!" Sasuke complained.

"Well, I guess you should have looked at the signs about photography before taking pictures." the security guard said, dragging the two towards the gate.

* * *

"Sorry about that," Sasuke apologized. The two of them were at the bus stop, waiting for the bus to come.

_It's okay.  
__Now we can go to the carnival!_

Rei gave her mask to Sasuke.

_When I bought it, it reminded me of you!_

Sasuke accepted the mask. The bus came and as they were boarding the bus, an idea popped into his mind. 'What if this girl is actually Hinata in disguised. That would explain us getting kicked out of the zoo.' Sasuke thought.

_Sasuke this is our stop._

Sasuke got off the bus and looked up at the ferris wheel.

_I wanna go on that one last!_

"Maybe we should play some carnival games," Sasuke suggested. Rei nodded and dragged Sasuke towards the darts.

_This is my favorite game!_

"So you wanna win a prize for your pretty young date?" the carny said. "It's only a dollar per dart."

_I want the big giant white bunny!_

"In order to get that prize you need to pop about 40 balloons." the carny said. Sasuke took out his wallet. There was only 60 dollars left in there. Sasuke sighed and gave the carny 40 dollars. The carny gave Sasuke his 40 darts. "You would have to not miss any, in order to get that bunny."

"Great." Sasuke muttered. After a few minutes passed by, Sasuke finally got rid of his forty darts, popping exactly 40 balloon. The carny gave the bunny to Rei.

_Do you want me to win something for you?_

Sasuke shook his head.

"I think I'm good." Sasuke said.

_I wanna win the giant duck._

_Can you give me twenty then._

She took out her wallet and took out twenty dollars. Rei gave the money to the carny. The carny gave twenty darts to Rei. Rei picked up the darts. She looked at the balloons. She started throwing the darts, popping two balloons with each of the darts. When she ran out of darts she popped 45 balloons. The carny handed her the stuffed duck.

_Here Sasuke!_  
_It's for you!_  
_The tail looks like the back of your hair._

Sasuke's eye started to twitch like crazy. Rei dragged Sasuke to the concession stand.

_I want a churro, cotton candy and a corn dog._

"Okay, and after this we will go to to the ferris wheel." Sasuke said ordering the food. After they got their food, they sat on a bench and started to eat their food. While eating, Sasuke was thinking that if Rei is Hinata, why is she acting so nicely. If Rei is Hinata, why is she not trying to make this the worst date ever.

"That was delicious." Sasuke heard Rei said.

"I knew it along!" Sasuke shouted. He grabbed a handful of Rei's hair and started to pull. "You're actually Hinata in disguised. You said that you were mute so I wouldn't recognize your voice. When I left headquarters you probably threatened Naruto to lie to me. You try being nice to me but are actually plotting my revenge for pushing you into the pool!" Sasuke continuously pulled Rei's hair like a crazy mad man.

"Bad Sasuke!" shouted a voice behind Sasuke. He was the hit by a cane, repeatedly. Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata and Itachi. "What do you think you're doing to your trial date."

"Th-tha-that's impossible! You are supposed to be Rei Mihara!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sometimes, I feel sorry that I'm related to you." Itachi said. Sasuke let go Rei's hair.

"I'm so sorry!" Sasuke apologized. Rei gave Sasuke a look saying you better. "How about we go on the ferris wheel and talk?"

_Fine_

Sasuke felt a little happy. He and Rei walked towards the ferris wheel.

* * *

'I must pull the old Uchiha charm in order to save me.' Sasuke thought. "I'm really sorry for pulling your hair. I just feel a bit weird being with you today." Sasuke said. The two of them were already on the ferris wheel. There was a long awkward (to Sasuke) between them. "Maybe it's because..." Sasuke scooted closer to Rei.

_Because?_

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, closing in for a kiss. Rei's eyes widened. Then there was a bright flash.

"Oh my god, Sasuke, did you know you were about to kiss a boy!?" Hinata shouted, with a camera in hand. Great job, Haku." 'Rei' smiled.

"Well it's always great to help you out Hinata." 'Rei' said. 'She' turned to Sasuke. "Let me reintroduce myself. Hi I'm Haku and I'm a boy." Sasuke's jaw fell.

" See Sasuke, I always get my revenge. I also get another photo of another sucker. You're the second idiot who fell for that." Hinata said, waving the photo in front of Sasuke's face.

"I can't believe you fell for that too!" Naruto said, popping out of the crowd. "And Shikamaru thought you would actually see through that!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey! You have no right to tell him to shut up." Hinata said, whacking Sasuke with her cane.

"Yeah! Nobody tells me to shut up!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke pounced on Naruto, choking him. Eventually security came and kicked them all out.

* * *

"I honestly wish that you wouldn't be stupid." Itachi said, driving Sasuke home.

"At least I'm not the only one that fell for it!" Sasuke replied.

"The first person to fall for it was Naruto, and he was the last one to join before you came along." Itachi stated.

"This is all Hinata's fault." Sasuke muttered. Itachi immediately stopped the car. After a minute of the car moving around, Itachi kicked Sasuke out of his car. Sasuke was wearing only his briefs.

"You are walking home!" Itachi said, driving away, leaving Sasuke.

"BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke shouted at him.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you would review. Review plz. I love all of your reviews.  
****P.S. DON'T KILL ME TWINNY!!!  
****P.S.S. Review  
P.S.S.S. Please read 'Indigo Planet' if you have free time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi this is Sinny(Sin writer) bringing you a brand new, fresh from the press, chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I was watching Fired up. It is very interesting on how they spell. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter and review**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Naruto. Masashi kishimoto does  
**

Sasuke was peacefully sleeping in bed. After walking home at night, being chased by dogs, evading Orochimaru who was coming back from the grocery store with Kabuto, being scratched by a cat that was in the tree that he used to climb into his room on the second floor, he finally gotten some sleep. That was until an anonymous person came into his room with a bucket filled with ice and water. The person approached Sasuke, smirking. Sasuke cracked one eye open and saw water and ice coming at him.

"Hey Sasuke, Hinata gave special orders to me to wake you up like that!" chimed the person.

"Haku!? How do you know where I live?" Sasuke asked.

"Everyone knows where Itachi lives. Where ever he lives, you must live." Haku explained.

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto greeted, climbing in through the window. Shikamaru came a few seconds after.

"Why are you all in my room?" Sasuke asked.

"I came here to tell you the amount of money you have to earn." Haku said.

"I came here to see if I could bug you." Naruto said.

"I came here to make sure that Naruto could bug you and I could go back to doing my own business," Shikamaru said. He noticed Haku and Naruto glaring at him. "What?"

"I want to have the longest answer!" Naruto said. "I came here to see if you would like to do something stupid with me like play near Orochimaru's house by throwing rocks at his windows. Plus if we break one, we could run away."

"Fine, you guys could compete over the longest. I'll keep the shortest reason." Haku said, sticking his tongue at the other two.

"Hey!That's absolutely not fair!" Naruto complained. Sasuke walked past the three guys and downstairs for a healthy bowl of cereal. When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw Hinata eating a bowl of his favorite cereal: Lucky Charms. Though they have not given him much luck at the moment or the past few days.

"Good morning Sasuke," Hinata greeted.

"What are you doing here eating my favorite cereal?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her.

"That is not an appropriate way to greet my cousin," said Neji, entering the room.

"Let me guess, you know about her being a-" Sasuke was abruptly interrupted by Naruto tackling him into the ground.

"Good morning Hinata. Neji." Shikamaru greeted.

"Yes, good morning to the both of you." Haku greeted, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Naruto, Shikamaru and Haku." Hinata greeted.

"Neji is one of the few people who do not know about her being a pimp," Naruto whispered to Sasuke, trying to make sure Neji doesn't hear.

"Hey, do you know when your brother is supposed to wake up. He was supposed to pick Hinata up and bring her to Konoha park to look at the flowers." Neji said. Sasuke started snickering.

"I'm pretty sure he'll wake up right about now." Shikamaru said, looking at his watch. Itachi then walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Neji, someone turned off my alarm clock. Possibly the same one who cried in our house when he was only five years old saying 'I'm lost' over and over again." Itachi said. Sasuke knew who he was referring to and glared at his brother. The others snickered.

"Well, I'll leave her in your hands. Are you going to drop her off or do I have to pick her up." Neji asked.

"I'll drop her off." Itachi said. All of them waited until Neji was gone, listening closely to the sound of the front door closing. They stayed quiet until the roaring of an engine being brought to life was heard.

"Man that was a close one." Hinata said, pouring herself more Lucky Charms. "It's a good thing Naruto came and tackled you."

"Why are you eating my Lucky Charms?!" Sasuke asked.

"Your Lucky Charms?" Itachi showed the box to Sasuke. "Upper right hand corner." Sasuke grabbed the box.

"I don't see anything." Sasuke said. Itachi handed him a magnifying glass. Sasuke snatched it. "It says: The following cereal box, Lucky Charms, belongs to Itachi Uchiha. The only people allowed to eat this cereal is, of course, Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. If anyone besides the following eat this cereal they will have bad luck."

"See I have the natural right to eat this." Hinata said.

"Hey what other cereals do you guys have?!" Haku asked, looking around the kitchen for cereal.

"Yeah! Just standing here, watching Hinata eating cereal is making me hungry." Naruto said, rubbing his grumbling tummy.

"Why don't you go out of my house and eat breakfast at someone else's house." Sasuke said.

"Because we didn't complete the task we wanted to!" All three of them said in unison.

"You could eat Cap'n Crunch." Hinata suggested, taking out a box of cereal. Haku gave the box a digusted look.

"What's wrong, Haku? Scared of this cereal?" Naruto asked.

Haku shook his head. "That cereal is too sweet. It sickens me."

"Poor pretty boy. Can't eat sweet cereal thinking that it's gonna make him turn fat." Sasuke said, pouring himself a bowl.

"Anyways, we need to make sure you can get a date by yourself." Haku said.

"That's right! You can practice getting dates at the park." Naruto said.

"After breakfast we all shall watch Sasuke's skills at getting a date." Hinata said.

Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah

Hinata, Haku, Itachi, Shikamaru, and Naruto were sitting on the grass watching Sasuke stand around. They have been sitting there for thirty minutes so far.

"Hey, when do you think he'll do something?" Naruto asked Haku.

"I have no idea."

"Shikamaru, didn't you say that you had to do something?" Hinata asked Shikamaru.

"Well you see, I only said that to make sure I don't have to do anything troublesome but I would rather see Sasuke screw up." Shikamaru explained. All of them nodded in agreement.

"I'm trying to concentrate." Sasuke shouted at them.

"Then hurry up!" Hinata shouted back at him. Sasuke looked around and saw a girl with blond hair taking pictures with a digital camera. He looked at Naruto holding sign saying: Go for it! Sasuke sighed and approached the girl.

"Hey are you lost? Cause I see a map in your eyes." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm not lost but I can see loser on your forehead." The girl said, leaving Sasuke.

"Sasuke! The line was 'Do you have a map? Cause I get lost in your eyes!' Not what you just said." Naruto shouted.

"That line doesn't make any sense!" Sasuke shouted. He spotted another girl. She had red hair tied up in a ponytail. He approached her.

"Hey, I've seen you before in my dreams." Sasuke said.

"Now watch me disappear in reality." The girl said, spraying pepper spray in Sasuke's face and running off.

"Ouch that gotta hurt." Haku said, wincing. Sasuke recovered from the spray.

"Don't try using pick up lines!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke didn't listen to him. He saw another person with long black hair. He approached the person.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put u and I together." Sasuke said. The person turned around, revealing Orochimaru. Sasuke froze up.

"Sasuke!!! I thought I recognized that voice." Orochimaru squealed. Naruto ran up to Sasuke. He grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, dragging Sasuke away from Orochimaru, following the others.

-xXx-

The six of them were eating cheeseburgers at the mall for lunch.

"This is terrible, Sasuke. If you can't get yourself a date how will you pay the amount you have to earn." Haku said, in a sarcastic voice.

"I don't really care." Sasuke said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"The Akatsuki will tie you up, and deliver you to Orochimaru." Shikamaru answered. Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

"You seriously need to get that twitching checked." Hinata said, taking a biting out of her cheeseburger.

"Shut up. Nobody asked you." Sasuke snapped.

"Hmph. Just so you know… the current amount you have to earn per month is two hundred dollars." Hinata stated.

"Great that means I'll pay you off in two and a half months." Sasuke said.

"Sure you will." Hinata said. Naruto leaned over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I forgot to tell you but after the pool incident, the amount you owe Hinata now is a thousand dollars." Naruto whispered. Sasuke splurted out the juice he was drinking at Hinata's direction. Haku jumped in front of her just in the nick of time. The sticky liquid hit Haku instead of Hinata.

"Haku! Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Haku answered in a weak voice. "No casualties, just my ruined favorite shirt."

"It's a shirt. You could just buy another one." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, and you could earn five hundred dollars in one month." Hinata said. "If you don't get a date by the end of today, the amount you'll have to earn doubles." Sasuke's eye started to twitch.

"I gotta get a date." Sasuke said running off.

-xXx-

"Listen to me Sasuke. There are three simple steps into getting a date." Naruto said. "1. You walk up to the girl. 2. You ask her out. 3 if she says yes, you set up a time and date. If she says no, you nod and walk away."

"Or you could do it my way." Shikamaru said. "get a sign saying willing to date, and leave a paper so the person could write their name and when is the date. Plus the price of the date."

"What happens if it is at the same time?" Sasuke asked.

"We all know you know which you would choose." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So which will you be choosing Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I think Shikamaru's the best option." Sasuke said. "But I think that's too much work."

"Suits you." Shikamaru said shrugging. Naruto looked at his watch.

"Snaps! My date is in an hour! Sorry Sasuke! Gotta Go!" Naruto waved bye and ran off.

"I'll guess I'll be going also." Shikamaru said, looking at his watch. "Sasuke, here's a little piece of advice: be careful of who you ask. There are some people who are in the same business as we are. They are our rivals." Shikamaru left, leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke scanned the crowd of people around him. He spotted a girl with red hair and glasses sitting alone on the bench. Deciding to take a shot, Sasuke walked up to the girl.

"Hey wanna go out on a date?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"'Do you really want to ask a random person?" she asked.

"Yeah,"Sasuke nodded.

"Hmmm…..I'm not really sure." She said. "Are you just any other guy or do you have a price?"

"Price?" Sasuke asked.

"You know, like twenty bucks per date. The higher I pay, the better the date." She explained.

"Oh, I get what you're talking about." Sasuke said. "Yeah it's thirty bucks for a single date."

"My isn't that a bit pricey." She said.

"Well that's my price." He said

"Mmkay, I'll meet you tonight at this spot around seven o' clock." Sasuke watched the girl leave.

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Karin." Once she was gone, he started to rejoice.

-xXx-

"So, Sasuke was able to get a date after all." Hinata said. She was with Itachi at a far enough distance to see Sasuke. "I don't like that girl."

"Do you want me to do a background check?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I don't think she is one of our regulars and she seems to know too much." Hinata said. "Oh, and tell your brother that he just needs to make his five hundred bucks."

"What are you going to do now?" Itachi asked, noticing Hinata getting her squirt gun out of her bag.

"I'm going to get revenge. That shirt he wetted was the shirt I gave Haku when he graduated." Hinata said, filling her squirt gun with water. "This is going to be quick. I'll squirt him and we'll run to your car and get away as quickly as possible." Itachi sighed and nodded. Hinata cautiously approached Sasuke. Hinata pointed the squirt gun at him and pulled the squirt gun's trigger. The water hit Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke turned around and saw Hinata. Hinata started to run away.

"Dammit! This is my favorite shirt!"

**R-e-v-i-e-w! Review. Plz review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people who are reading this. I am so sorry for letting you guys wait! Thank you for being patient (and the reviews) and I hope you guys enjoy the new chapter for SMP. **

**Warning: This is probably one of Sasuke's better days that are filled with less torture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

Sasuke was honestly amazed. Not one person disturbed him. He didn't see Naruto the whole day. Hinata and Itachi were nowhere in sight. Shikamaru never appeared. Their suspicious behavior is making Sasuke more nervous about the date later on tonight. He sat down on a Konoha park bench. There was still a few more hours till his date. He heard a person sit down on the bench.

"Ugh…this feels great!" Sasuke heard the person say. "Evil conniving pig is trying to kill me again." Sasuke looked at the person.

"You have someone like that too?" He asked. The stranger looked at him.

"Yeah, she's so evil, sadistic, and mean. She never allows me to do whatever I want." The person told him.

"So the person is your girlfriend."

"Are you crazy? Who would want to go out with a serial killer? She's actually my pimp!" Sasuke's jaw dropped.

"I'm not the only one that gets tormented? You actually get tormented also!"

"You know who I am talking about? This is great! Did you know that she has a date today?"

"Really that would explain why I haven't seen her all day!"

"Be grateful that you didn't. She goes more crazy than usual."

"I'm just so happy I finally met someone who knows my pain." Sasuke cried.

"So am I," the person cried. The two hugged each other. They noticed that there were some people looking their way. They pulled away.

"Sasuke." Sasuke introduced himself.

"Suigetsu," The person introduced himself.

"It's seems like we'll get along just fine." Sasuke said. "How long have you been working for her?"

"Honestly it feels like forever. It's actually has been only like a few months."

"Seriously! I just started to work a few days ago and she's already driving me crazy!"

"It's gonna be a whole lot more interesting at work with you around." He got up and waved goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled and returned the goodbye wave. Now he knew that today is actually a good day for him. No worries. No problems. Unlike yesterday when he ruined Haku's shirt and Hinata ruined his favorite shirt as a result.

"Hey, who was that?" Sasuke jumped at the voice. He twisted his head around and saw an orange swirly mask that covered the face with one hole for the right eye.

"Who are you?!" Sasuke asked the person sitting next to him.

"I am Tobi! The good boy of the Akatsuki!" Sasuke looked the guy skeptically then got up to walk away from the strange man. "Hey don't walk away from me!" Sasuke quickened his pace. He looked over his shoulder to see Tobi behind him.

"Why are you stalking me?!" Sasuke asked.

"I'm not answering until you answer my question." Tobi replied, crossing his arms.

"You answered the first question I asked before."

"That's because I love introducing myself." Tobi argued.

"Fine, what's the question?" Sasuke sighed.

"You know the question." Tobi told him.

"I forgot." Said Sasuke.

"LIES!" Tobi cried. "You know the question!"

"He's like me." Sasuke told him.

"A bitch?" Tobi asked bluntly.

"Someone who is forced to work for a boss that they do not want to work for," Sasuke said.

"So he works for someone else? I better report this to Hinata. You'll be in big trouble for socializing with an enemy."

"Enemy? That dude works for Hinata." Sasuke told him.

"Well I haven't seen him around before."

"Maybe you can't see him due to the fact that you can only see with one eye!" Tobi gasped.

"You shall rue today!" Tobi left in a huff.

"Gosh, I wonder what crawled up his butt." Sasuke said. He looked at his watch and sighed at the amount of time he had left till the date.

'I guess I could take a nap.' Sasuke thought, resting his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Sasuke woke to find an unknown dog licking his face.

"Okay Jirou, I think he's awake now." Sasuke heard a familiar voice. He looked up and saw his history teacher Kakashi. He had gray hair that leaned mostly over his left eye and a scarf covering his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well teacher's have their own lives don't they?" Kakashi smiled, or atleast what looked like him smiling behind his scarf to Sasuke.

"Teachers usually go on a vacation trip." Sasuke said.

"A trip to the park is still is a trip, is it not?" Sasuke made a glum face. "Be careful. Keep that face up and you might have your face stuck that way."

"Why are you wearing a scarf in August? Doesn't it get hot behind there?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't you have somewhere to go? It's bad to be late for something." Kakashi asked back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, thinking of all the times Kakashi had arrived in the class late.

"You're one to talk." Sasuke muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered his date. He got up and ran towards the mall.

"It's great to see people be late for something." Kakashi said to his dog.

* * *

"It's not good for one to be late." Karin lectured Sasuke. "Especially, if the client will pay you after the date."

"Sorry," Sasuke once again apologized, "it's my first time doing this." Sasuke and Karin were heading towards the movie theatre in the mall. Sasuke arrived 20 minutes late for the date. Sasuke found Karin hanging around an ice cream parlor. Sasuke composed himself and walked towards Karin.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." Sasuke said, combing a hand through his hair.

"I guess it is okay for this one time." Karin said.

"I knew you would understand." Sasuke grinned. Karin frowned upon him.

"You should learn not to be late; girls just won't accept that." Karin said, sending him a glare.

"I know, and I'll make sure I never do this again." Sasuke said.

"You better not." Karin said, increasing the intensity of her glare. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"I was thinking that we should watch 'The Magical Cookie'?" Sasuke said.

"I thought you would choose a scary movie or something with blood." Karin said.

"Well, I thought about it yesterday and thought that this would be a great movie choice." Sasuke replied.

"A romantic comedy….sure. It is one of the only movie themes that I could actually tolerate." Karin informed him.

"Really, what's your least favorite genre?" Sasuke asked.

"Musical," She answered. Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he was and always will be a musical fan.

"How can you not like musicals? They are filled with songs that get stuck in your head whether you like it or not. They make real life situations fun and have songs that you can partially relate to."

"That's why it's my least favorite. They also make a too happy ending." Sasuke inwardly cried to himself. "C'mon now, I heard the movie got five out of five stars." Karin dragged Sasuke into the theatre.

* * *

Sasuke had paid no attention to the movie. He was instead thinking of how anyone could dislike musicals.

'Musicals were what made movies…..movies. Aladdin was famous because of the songs. Nearly everybody likes _Aladdin_, right? Right, nobody could resist the temptation of singing the most famous song.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'Scary movies can't even compare to power of musicals!'

"Sasuke, quit your mumbling. I can't hear what the actors are saying." Karin whispered.

"Why don't you like musicals?" Sasuke hissed.

"I thought that you would tolerate the fact that I don't like their cheerful songs." Karin argued.

"Not all of the songs are cheerful." Sasuke said. "Most of the songs from _Sweeney Todd_ are sad."

"I still do not like them." Karin hissed.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Karin asked back. "You are arguing to a customer."

"About one of my favorite movie genres!" Sasuke shouted.

"Be quiet over there!" Sasuke heard a member of the audience shout.

"Yeah, take your stupid argument outside." Another member of the audience shouted.

"Pipe down! This is about musicals!" Sasuke shouted back at them.

"Really? Can you be more specific?" someone shouted.

"Yeah, this beautiful lady that I took to this movie with does not appreciate the wonderful art of musicals." Sasuke explained. Karin stood up.

"I just don't like them." Karin shouted.

"What's not to like?" somebody shouted. "Musicals are what made most Disney movies classic."

"Hey! Not all Disney classic are musicals!" another voice in the audience rang throughout the theatre. Somehow the movie theatre became engrossed in the debate of the greatness of musicals and paid no attention to the movie. During the heat of the debate, Karin and Sasuke sneaked out of the theatre laughing their heads off.

"Oh my god, did you hear what we caused?" Karin laughed.

"I know. Who would of thought that would happen? I was thinking that we'll get kicked out for creating a ruckus." Sasuke said.

"You know this date wasn't half bad." Karin said. She took out her wallet and handed Sasuke thirty dollars and a card.

"What's the card for?" Sasuke asked.

"Just in case you get tired of Hinata, you could give me a call." She said, walking away. Sasuke safely tucked away the card in his pocket and started his way home.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the entrance of the headquarters. He was too tired to make it all the way back home but he didn't want to stay here. He contemplated for a moment before stepping inside the tree. There, he was greeted by a tackle from an orange blur.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted "What do yo-" Sasuke was cutted off with Naruto covering his mouth.

"Listen and listen carefully. You need to go to your room quickly before Hinata reaches you." Naruto whispered, lowering his hand. "Apparently, she is very upset with you. I think it's because you were mean to Tobi."

"You mean that guy with that weird orange mask." Sasuke whispered.

"No wonder you're a dead man." Naruto said.

"All I have to do is get to my room before any of the Akatsuki members catch me." Sasuke said. "I think that is a simple task."

"Wait, Shikamaru told me of a plan to elude them." Naruto said. He looked around for Sasuke, but he was nowhere to be found. "Dammit!"

Already on his way to his room, Sasuke kept a constant lookout for any of the Akatsuki, especially his brother. He slowed down when was one hall away from his room.

'There is no way that I should be able to reach this far.' Sasuke thought. 'This is too suspicious.' He tiptoed his way to his door. Sasuke smacked the doorknob of the door. Nothing happened. Deciding that Naruto was actually playing a prank on him, he opened his door. A trapdoor was revealed below him and he fell through. Sasuke landed on a blue armchair. He noticed the murderous intent emitting from Hinata with a wooden sword in hand. The only item that separated the two was a desk. Behind Hinata was Tobi, who Sasuke knew was ginning like an idiot behind his mask and thinking 'I told you that you'll rue the day

"Hello Sasuke," Hinata greeted.

**For all of those who are deeply disappointed that there are not enough 'torture Sasuke' parts, I warned you at the top. Once again, I am sorry for the extreme wait. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to update sooner so please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers, first off I would like to thank all those who have reviewed. I am sorry for all the readers who were patiently waiting for this story to update. BUT, on the good side, I won the anime club drawing contest, caught up in the pokémon manga, and watched New Moon. Hope you like the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

"Good evening to you Hinata." Sasuke greeted back. "You look great. Is this your office? You have a great taste in armchairs. The fabric feels very smooth." _Bang!_ Sasuke jumped at the noise. Hinata whacked the desk with her wooden sword.

"I'm not in the mood for compliments." Hinata growled. "I want to know why you hurt Tobi's feelings!?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Sasuke replied. "I never met someone who goes by the name Tobi."

"Well, can you please identify the person behind me?" Hinata asked sweetly. Sasuke started to go on a coughing fit.

"I can honestly say I have never met him." Sasuke lied.

"Bullshit." Hinata said, hitting the desk with the wooden sword once again. "I call your bull crap bull shit!"

"Isn't headquarters a place with teen rated language?" Sasuke asked.

"Have you seen those movies with kids who are probably not even thirteen say shit and crap? I think you had cause I've seen your collection of movies." Hinata snapped.

"Can you just tell me what I've done wrong?" Sasuke sighed.

"You were mean to my biatsu when you are also my biatsu!" Hinata screeched. "Where the eff do you get the idea that you can mistreat him? You mistreated him when he is on a higher level that you are." Sasuke began to hear snickers behind him. He turned his head to find the source of the snickering voices. _Bang! Bang!! BANG!!! _His attention went back to Hinata and the desk with a huge dent that he knew was not there before.

"I didn't know that. You could possibly say that it was an act of pure ignorance. Also, can you really blame me? It's not my fault that he acts so much like a five year old." Sasuke asked smoothly.

"I would rather act like a five year old than to actually be one like you." Tobi retorted. Sasuke got up from the armchair.

"Wanna say that again face to face? Or are you too scared behind that stupid mask of yours." Sasuke mocked him.

"What a brave thing to say? Especially for someone who tried to sneak to his room," Tobi said.

"Correction: I _successfully_ sneaked to my room." Sasuke replied.

"Probably the only thing you would be able to do _successfully_ in a long time." Tobi said. Sasuke snapped and was about to lunge at Tobi. Hinata sensed his deadly intent and whacked him. Sasuke laid on the floor with no strength to even move.

"Sasuke, as punishment for your crimes, you are in charge of Tobi and his friends during their trip to the zoo tomorrow." Hinata said, pointing her wooden sword at Sasuke. Sasuke felt his eye twitch a bit before losing consciousness.

-Line here-

A red head and a blond were in a ventilation shaft on the ceiling. Below them was Sasuke sleeping peacefully. The red head was controlling a small puppet with a screw driver.

"Why are we here, un?" The blond whined. "My back is killing me, un"

"Aren't you the one who said that we should listen to Tobi?" The red head said.

"Because he told me that by doing this, he would forgive me for not getting him a birthday present separate from a Christmas present, un."

"Then why am I here?" the red head asked himself out loud. He pulled the puppet up.

"Sasori, you promised to help me,un." The blond said. "You only have one screw to go."

"Deidara, this is the last time I'm ever going to help you." Sasori said.

"You always say that but you always help me in the end, un." Deidara said.

"I feel like abandoning you right here and now," Sasori said, continuing to unscrew the screws. Itachi entered the room and stood under the vent.

"I can't believe you would actually listen to Tobi." Itachi said. "On second thought, I can believe it."

"Itachi, just unscrew the screws for us." Sasori said. Itachi sighed.

"This is what I get for making Hinata worry about you guys," Itachi said.

"Just hurry, un!" Deidara cried. "Any longer and my back might-" Before Deidara could finish his sentence, Itachi unscrewed the last screw. Deidara fell upon Sasuke.

"Augh!" Sasuke groaned. Sasuke saw Deidara on him, Itachi in his room, and Sasori in his ventilation. "What the hell is going on around here?"

"It's time for us to go to the zoo, un," Deidara answered.

"You are the only one that isn't up yet." Itachi said. "Hinata and Tobi were getting impatient."

"I thought you said that Hinata was worried about Deidara and me." Sasori said, getting down from the vent. He jumped down and landed on Deidara.

"She was; she thought you got lost and couldn't find your way back." Itachi said.

"Hinata doesn't have faith in us anymore, un!" Deidara cried.

"Get out of my room!" Sasuke shouted, kicking Deidara to get off him.

"You have three minutes to get ready little brother. If you are not ready by then, we will drag you anyway." Itachi said. Sasori jumped off Deidara and Deidara got off Sasuke. The three of them exited the room. Sasuke sighed and decided to probably get ready. The last time he did not listen to Itachi resulted with him being publicly humiliated for possibly life. Sasuke started to strip off his clothes when the door opened.

"Hi Sasuke! Are you ready to go to the zoo?" Naruto greeted.

"Get out, you idiot!" Sasuke bellowed, throwing a nearby wad of crumpled paper at Naruto. "I'm trying to change!"

"Hey we're all male here! Besides, it's not like I haven't seen you change in the locker room at school or be in your swimming trunks at the pool!" Naruto argued.

"That's not the point!" Sasuke shouted.

"Oh, I get it now. You think that Hinata might come and see you change." Naruto teased. Sasuke turned red.

"I am not! Now just leave!" Sasuke said. "The quicker you go, the quicker I could go change."

"All righty then!" Naruto closed the door. Sasuke sighed. He quickly changed before anyone else would decide to barge in. Sasuke opened the door.

"Let's go now." Sasuke told Naruto and the others.

-Line here-

"While we are at the zoo, I don't want anyone to do anything dangerous." Sasuke shouted. Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Haku, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, and Sasuke were at the entrance of the Konoha Zoo.

"Can we go in now?" Shikamaru asked.

"You are the last person I would imagine asking that." Sasuke said.

"I want to find a tree as quickly as possible." Shikamaru said. Sasuke gave him a skeptical look.

"Fine, just don't get in trouble or you'll be in bigger trouble." Sasuke told them.

"Like you would actually do any harm to us." Hinata scoffed.

"Yeah, I could" Sasuke said, glaring at Hinata. Hinata saw his glare and stuck her tongue at him.

"Just go," Sasuke said. They charged at the zoo making Sasuke think he set off a stampede to create havoc within the zoo. Sighing, Sasuke entered, hoping for a day with peacefulness.

Once he entered he noticed Shikamaru. Shikamaru was serious about finding a tree. Shikamaru was leaning against the tree that was located next to the entrance and a cage filled with sloths.

"That is very interesting." Sasuke commented. He continued his way into the zoo. He passed Naruto who was mimicking some orangutans. He saw Haku petting rabbits in the petting zoo part. Deidara was insulting a parrot that repeated everything Deidara said back at him. Sasori was having a staring contest with koalas. Itachi, Hinata and Tobi were nowhere in sight.

"Where could they have gone?" Sasuke muttered to himself. He was looking at the map near the penguins. "The other four seem like they would stay where they are for a while."

"Hey mommy, I see a masked man playing with the penguins. Sasuke looked at the penguins and sure enough, Tobi was there. Tobi was making snowballs.

"Take this Sasuke!" Tobi shouted. Tobi threw the snowball at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the poorly thrown ball.

"Get out of there Tobi!" Sasuke demanded.

"You are not the boss of me. " Tobi shouted.

"I may not be, but I do know someone who is." Sasuke said, shuddering at the thought of what a favor might cost him. A snowball then hit him in the face.

-Line Here-

"Hey everybody, let's welcome our wonderful volunteer!" A guy announced. Sasuke walked on stage. In the front row was Itachi and Hinata.

'How in the world did it come to this?' Sasuke thought.

_Moments earlier……_

_Sasuke was searching for Hinata because Tobi would definitely listen to her. The only thing bugging him was what Hinata would want as payment for her sevices._

**_"You don't have to do this." _**_the angelic mini Sasuke popped up beside Sasuke.** "There must be some other way to get Tobi to not get us in trouble."**_

_"I would listen to him." The demonic mini Sasuke popped up on the other side of Sasuke. "There is no way you should make a deal with Hinata. Making a deal with her is like making a deal with the devil."_

**_"Making a deal with the devil is much better than making a deal with Hinata. Deal making with her is what led us here in the first place." _**_The angelic mini Sasuke said. _

_"I already made up my mind," Sasuke said."I can't go back." He noticed Hinata in a distance. He quickly dashed to her before she ends up going to a different animal._

_"So I'm asking you to keep Tobi under control, and in return I shall do any task you give me." Sasuke told Hinata. Hinata was at the pandas, with Itachi, eating an ice cream cone. _

_"Anything, eh?" Hinata smirked. "You would jump off a cliff?"_

_"Are you crazy?" Sasuke asked._

_"I'll take that as a no." Hinata replied. "Well, I think Tobi could have lots more fun."_

_"Hinata, I will do anything that does not cost me my life," Sasuke said. _

_"Are you sure about that?" Hinata asked. Sasuke nodded, reluctantly. Namine grinned evilly._

The man took out a boa constrictor.

"My volunteer will hold onto Billy here." The man raised the boa and gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke paled as he tried his best to distance himself away from Billy. "He will go around the room so everyone could have a chance to pet Billy." Sasuke tried his best to calmly walk around the room, but he had a fear of snakes. Sasuke felt a bit light-headed.

"Is Billy harmful?" Hinata asked.

"Of course not, we trained him really hard to be social. The only way for him to get upset and attack is to scare him." The man said.

"Okay, here you go." Sasuke said, handing Billy back. He heard Hinata snicker.

"Dude, you need to get a change of pants." The man said, leading everyone's attention to Sasuke.

"Great," Sasuke muttered. "Do you have a change of pants."

"As a matter of fact, I do." The man said. "One of my buddies shall be taking over," The man announced to the audience. He then led Sasuke to the back. He looked through a box labeled 'spare uniforms.' The guy took out a pair of khaki pants and handed them to Sasuke.

"Hopefully no one took pictures of you or else you will end up humiliated for life." The guy said. Sasuke left with his new pair of pants. When he came out, he saw something very strange. Karin, Suigetsu, and Tobi were talking with each other. Sasuke sneaked a little closer to eavesdrop. When he sneaked close enough, Tobi left. Sasuke walked up to them.

"Hey, what's up?" Sasuke asked. "Are you two on a date?"

"Are you kidd-" Karin smacked Suigetsu's head before he continued on.

"Yes, yes we are." Karin said, linking arms with Suigetsu.

"Who was the orange masked dude?" Sasuke asked.

"Some weirdo asking for directions." Karin said.

"Do you want to go out on a date again?" Sasuke asked Karin.

"You shouldn't ask when the girl is out on a date with another guy." Karin replied. "but I guess another date won't be so bad. Just call me."

"Sure thing," Sasuke replied.

From a distance Hinata watched Sasuke and the girl chat.

"You know Itachi, by now, Kisame, or Kazuku would have gotten information on her, but I don't have a clue on where they are." Hinata said. "What's more, Tobi is becoming more suspicious each day that passes by."

"I think you are just worrying a bit too much." Itachi said. "It is close to the first day of school."

"I hope you're right." Hinata whispered.

-Line here-

"We made it with no problems." Sasuke said, entering his house.

"It would have been easier if you didn't try to kill Tobi," Itachi said, closing the door behind him. Sasuke opened the fridge and grabbed himself a juicebox. "Can you toss me a juicebox?" Sasuke grabbed another juicebox. He tossed it over to Itachi who missed. The juicebox fell onto the floor.

"Spacing out?" Itachi shook his head. Sasuke gave Itachi a suspicious look. "You should get more rest. Not enough sleep or rest for your eyes will cause you to blur." Itachi nodded.

"Thanks for the advice little brother."

**WELL, I hope you enjoyed the chapter-enjoyed it enough to send a review. Till next time, Sinny signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, this is Sin Writer here with very unfortunate news. This shall be my last update....of She's My Pimp....a.k.a. S.M.P........ever..........of 2009! Well, unless the date over there is already in the year 2010, then the very fortunate news is that this is the first update of the New Year. My laptop says it's still 2009 and my sister's says it's 2010. My internal calendar is messed up. Either way, either date, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. Thank you for everyone who had reviewed this fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

Sasuke woke up peacefully. He ate breakfast quietly. He walked around the block with no disturbances. He went to Ichiraku only to find that Naruto wasn't even there. He walked to Shikamaru's house to visit Shikamaru. When he asked the father if Shikamaru was home, he said that Shikamaru left before 6 that morning. Hinata and Itachi weren't around. Sasuke had absolutely nothing to do with Haku ever since that date (Please refer back to chapter 7). There was no way in hell he would go to Orochimaru unless he had a death wish. Calling Karin today would make it seem like he was desperate for money. School won't be around for another few days. Sasuke sighed. He didn't notice it but Hinata and the others helped keep boredom at bay. Without them, Sasuke would lead a peaceful yet extremely dull life. Sasuke sighed once again.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Naruto. He hid his internal excitement from his blond friend.

"What's up this time?" Sasuke asked as coolly as he possibly could.

"There is a new challenge!" Naruto whispered.

"What's the new challenge?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Naruto said. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and went off

-Line Here-

"What the douche?" Sasuke asked, his eye twitching at the sight before him. He had seen fangirls hunt down bishonen guys in animes but never viewing a group of guys raid a convenient store was much worse. By the time Naruto and Sasuke reached the store, guys were already at the cashier or exiting. The shelves were wiped clean and the store was empty (except for the cigarettes and alcohol). The cashier was smiling as if he was in pure bliss.

"Damn, they cleaned this place!" Naruto shouted, crossing his arms. "Where are we supposed to go now?" Sasuke tugged Naruto's sleeve, gaining his attention.

"What is going on?" He asked with his eye still twitching.

"Just another challenge," Naruto calmly responded.

"What sick people would rape a convenient store?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"What sick person wouldn't? The prize for this challenge is three hundred dollars!" Naruto replied. The wheels within Sasuke's head started to turn…

_Three hundred dollars_

…………………………………

_That's a lot of money._

_That is more than half my debt._

………………………………………………

_I'll just go along with Naruto…._

_And double cross him in the end._

"Okay Naruto, what exactly is the challenge?" Sasuke asked, internally snickering.

"To find an item that is only sold in one convenient store."

"How many convenient stores have been hit up like this one, so far?" Sasuke asked continuing his interrogation.

"So far, there has been three-including this one." Naruto answered.

"How many convenient stores are here in Konoha." Sasuke asked.

"Ummm…..I think there is about seven." Naruto replied.

"At this rate, all of the convenient stores will end like this before noon." Sasuke stated.

"Before noon!? It's 10 o'clock right now!" Naruto exclaimed. He grabbed Sasuke's hand. "We gotta get to another!"

"Don't worry," Sasuke's said. "I got a foolproof plan."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We'll go the farthest convenient store in town, skipping all others." Sasuke told him.

"Why don't we just fo to one far enough from the others? I don't really want to go that far." Naruto said.

"Quit being lazy! You are going to turn into a Shikamaru." Sasuke said. Far off, where ever Shikamaru was, Shikamaru sneezed and cursed whoever was talking about him. Sasuke and Naruto left for the convenient store that the believe would allow them to win. Unknown to the two friends, a shady figure repeated what he had heard into a cellphone.

=Line Here=

Sasuke and Naruto reached the farthest convenient store in town, only to find that Gaara was already there.

"Hey! What are you doing here!?" Sasuuke asked loudly. After realizing how much he sounded like Naruto, and not like an Uchiha, Sasuke glared at the silent redhead.

"None of your beeswax." Gaara said bluntly.

"Oh reallY?" Sasuke said "I highly doubt that, you are most likely here for that challenge. I am also participating in the challenge, therefore it is my beeswax."

"You have been logically served!" Naruto exclaimed. He and Sasuke started to dance.

"I didn't know that there was a new challenge." Sasuke and Naruto stopped dancing aroud at Gaara's words. They gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"My sister sent me to buy her some stuff because of the time of the month for my sister and this was the closest store to my house." Gaara explained.

"My poor ears! That was T-M-I! Too much information man! Way too much information!" Naruto shouted.

"If what you say is true, call your sister to let her verify." Sasuke said. Gaara sighed and took a black cellphone with the Suna emblem on it. He speed dialed his sister and handed the phone to Sasuke.

"You're asking for it" Gaara warned him. Sasuke took the phone from Gaara and placed it close to his left ear. Sasuke heard it ring on the other end. On the fifth ring, the phone was answered.

"GAARA! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL MADE YOU THINK TO CALL ME WHEN I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO DO SO!? DID YOU EVEN REACH THE CONVENIENT STORE? DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO RIP ME OFF AND GET ME SOME CHEAP PADS. I WANT THE MOST EX-" Sasuke couldn't take it and hung up.

"My left ear is now deaf." Sasuke said, glaring at the cursed cellphone.

"Would have been avoided if you just listened to me." Gaara said.

"The main point is that we are here and have a chance to win." Naruto stated. As soon as he finished his sentence, a low rumbling was heard. The ground beneath their feet started to shake.

A far off voice shouted, "STAMPEDE!!!" Bystanders who knew nothing of the challenge moved out of the way. A wave of guys that Sasuke recognized as members of the challenge, came charging towards the convenient store behind Gaara, Naruto and himself.

"We have to rush in there!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling Sasuke and Gaara.

"If you would want to die." Gaara said, trying to stop Naruto. "We have to get out of the way."

"Naruto, just this once, I want you to listen to Gaara." Sasuke said, also trying to stop Naruto. "If we don't get out of the way, we will become pancakes."

"It's three hundred dollars!" Naruto exclaimed. The guys were coming closer and Sasuke's eyes were growing wider.

"I think our lives are more important!" Sasuke replied. Sasuke and Gaara managed to drag Naruto and themselves to safety.

"The challenge!!!" Naruto cried.

"It's okay, there are more challenges in the future." Sasuke reassured him, patting Naruto's shoulder. "Though I think it is suspicious that they were able to come a whole lot of guys came much sooner than I expected." Sasuke started to eye Gaara suspiciously.

"I didn't do it." Gaara said.

"Sure you didn't" Sasuke scoffed. "Just like I didn't slip hot sauce into your milk last year."

"Did you?" Gaara asked.

"I don't think it really matters at the moment!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Fine, if I help you two out, will you split part of the prize with me?" Gaara said.

"What do you know that we don't know?" Sasuke questioned him.

"A lot more than you two put together," Gaara said, leading Naruto and Sasuke.

-Line Here-

Gaara guided them through the halls of their headquarters.

"Hinata told me about it a week ago." Gaara told Sasuke and Naruto. "She said that it was well hidden in here and only a few people can go in."

"A secret ramen stand?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, smacking Naruto's head. "If it was well hidden then it must be a sushi restaurant."

"It's neither," Gaara said. "It's a convenient store."

"I don't believe it." Sasuke said stubbornly. Gaara shrugged his shoulders as if he was saying that they could believe or not believe what he had said. Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke turned a corner and reached their destination. Sasuke and Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight. It was a convenient store just like Gaara had said.

"Told you." Gaara smirked. They walked in and saw Shikamaru, behind the cash register, bored. One of Shikamaru's eyebrows raised when he noticed the trio enter.

"Well, well, isn't this an interesting sight." Shikamaru said.

"So this is where you were?" Sasuke asked. "You could have called to tell about the store."

"Actually I couldn't," Shikamaru answered. "It's in my contract for my role in the challenge."

"I would like to make a purchase." Gaara stated, placing a pack of pads on the counter.

"All purchases are deducted from your pay. Is that ok?" Gaara nodded. Shikamaru printed out Gaara's receipt and handed it to him in a bag, along with. "Thank you for your purchase." Gaara took the bag and turned to Sasuke.

"Good luck with the challenge." Gaara said. "You don't have to split any of the money with me." When Gaara left, Sasuke started to think about the challenge a bit more.

"Shikamaru! I did a great job in making people stay away from the convenient store." A voice shouted. Sasuke turned to see the owner of the voice.

"Haku," Sasuke growled. "So you were the one that foiled my foolproof plan."

"Not much foolproof if it was foiled." Haku said, shrugging it off. "Besides, you-mostly Gaara-ruined my plans. You were able to find the convenient store. "

"Why were you trying to lead people away from the store?" Sasuke asked.

"We are paid one hundred dollars per hour." Haku stated.

"That makes sense." Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke! I found it!" Naruto said. He came running to Sasuke, Shikamaru and Haku with a huge box in his hand. The box had 'CHALLENGE ITEM' written all over it.

"Did you check how much it cost?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course not," Naruto said. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure it's on your account." Sasuke heard beeping noises coming from the cash register. Shikamaru took out a big red button.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to press the button." Shikamaru said gloomly. He pressed the button. From the ceiling, balloons and confetti came down. 'Congratulations' was repeated throughout the store and Hinata walked in with a giant check.

"Congratulations Sasuke," Hinata greeted. "As promised, here is your check for three hundred dollars." She handed the check to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the check in awe. With a smiling face, he looked at Naruto. Naruto had a glum smile on his face. Sasuke looked back at the check.

_It was Naruto who told you about the challenge._

_He also found the item._

Sasuke cursed his reasoning. He sighed and combed a hand through his hair.

"Ramen's on me!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto, Haku and Hinata started to cheer while Shikamaru smacked his forehead. Hinata, Naruto and Haku were on the way to the Ramen stand in headquarters. Shikamaru went to Sasuke, with a very disappointed look in his face.

"You should have kept the money." Shikamaru said. Sasuke looked at him as if he was more heartless than himself.

"Naruto definitely deserved it more." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "The cuckoo clock, which Naruto paid for using your account, cost three hundred dollars," Shikamaru stated."And here is your receipt." Shikamaru handed the receipt to Sasuke and took the check. Sasuke gaped at the receipt. The total outcome did say three hundred dollars.

"I'm going to keep the money." Sasuke said. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Sorry, but this money is for the ramen you promised." Shikamaru told him, walking away from Sasuke. Sasuke's face froze in a state of shock. He followed Shikamaru to the ramen stand. Upon reaching the ramen stand, Sasuke started to feel a warm feeling in his chest. Naruto was happily slurping noodles. Haku and Gaara were grinning from ear to ear while eating their ramen. Hinata having not threatened him about anything yet. Everyone there gave off a vibe that made Sasuke smile.

"You know what Shikamaru," Sasuke said to Shikamaru, "I think that using the money for this was definitely worth it."

=Line Here=

Sasuke regretted saying those words. When he placed the cuckoo clock up in his room at headquarters, he found out what came out of it when an hour came. A miniature Sasuke figure dressed in a chicken suit came out saying 'I'm cuckoo' the same amount as whatever the hour was. He spent the night cursing whoever created the cuckoo clock he saw as an abomination.

**If you are reading this then you have most likely finished reading the chapter. If that is true, click the pretty button thingy down below that says 'Review this Story/Chapter.' If it is not true, please go back to the top and read the chapter to make it true! Have a fun year everybody! Don't forget to make you New Year's Resolution! They help motivate you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I miss going on . It's the #1 place I go to read online and where I don't need the room to be bright to read. So first off, Sorry for not updating in a while. Busy doing stuff and other stuff along with stuff. I do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I tried to type this chapter. I wrote it on paper first, and when I was transferring it from paper to my laptop, I stopped halfway. Then a few days later, I tried to type the rest up to update, but the other half of the papers went missing. SMP wasn't the only one missing pages, but also a so-far-two-year-oneshot project. I was doing a whole rewriting process for the missing pages of the oneshot because it lost more pages than SMP. SMP: I had to rewrite half, no, it's more like two-thirds of the chapter. I still hope you enjoy the chapter. If you don't believe me about the whole rewriting process for the missing pages, it's okay, I only hope that you could forgive me for my lack of updates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. If I am wrong, I would have to go back and edit each chapter disclaimer.**

-Line Here-

Twas the night before school starts and all throughout Itachi's house, Sasuke and his friends were stirring about. Sasuke was watching a football game on full blast. Naruto was making a paper maché arm cast. Haku was reading a huge picture book. Shikamaru stared at the ceiling with his usual bored look. Gaara, who was dragged by Haku, was simultaneously watching the game and eating fried tofu. Sasuke's eyes traveled from the screen and toward Gaara. Gaara felt the gaze that befell on him and flicked Sasuke off.

"Why are you here?" Sasuke bellowed, finally being fed up.

"I told you that I invited him here." Haku said, placing the huge picture book down. "As fellow classmates of Konoha High-"

"Wait!" You go to Konoha High!" Sasuke asked with a questioning look. Everyone looked at him as if he was stupid.

"He sat at our table for three years." Naruto said. Sasuke tried to remember but couldn't.

"He forgot me?" Haku asked, teary-eyed.

"He didn't forget you." Shikamaru said. "He didn't know you even existed before that one day." Sasuke nodded in agreement. Haku started to cry badly. Sasuke was positive that Haku's crying will wake Itachi. Itachi being waked up by something other than his alarm clock is bad. When the fire alarm went off last year, Itachi had beaten the crap out of Sasuke for "being stupid beyond belief" and leaving a baking dish filled with marshmallows in the oven.

"Naruto - try to keep him quiet." Sasuke shouted over the crying. Sasuke hurried to his brother's room. He pulled the doorknob. He felt the doorknob jingleunder his grasp.

"Sasuke – let go of the damn doorknob!" Itachi shouted, his voice faintly heard above the crying.

"I am not letting you out." Sasuke shouted through the door. "You'll beat me up as soon as I let go."

"You better let go of that doorknob or else you will get your but whooped." Itachi shouted. Sasuke felt a chill sent down his spine. A dark aura with murderous intent emerged from behind the door. Sasuke let go of the dooknob and rushed towards the living room where everyone else was. Itachi was following close by.

"Behind the couch! Get behind the couch!" Sasuke shouted to them. Itachi made his way to the living room and saw the source of his awakening. Sasuke and the others watched Itachi's movement very carefully. Itachi grabbed Haku's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. Gaara followed Itachi. Sasuke's head poked out of the couch. Haku's crying started to lessen till silence had befallen throughout the house. Itachi headed out of the kitchen with a steaming mug in his hand. He paid no heed to Sasuke and his friends as he headed back to his bedroom.

Sasuke got up from his hiding spot from the couch. Each step he took was one step to finding out what happened to Haku; all heavy with the idea of the worst to come. He had one foot in the kitchen and was able to see the result of the sudden silence. His mouth fell to the floor as his eyes went wide. With his head on the table , a hand holding a cup that Sasuke recognized as strawberry milk, was Haku sound asleep. Gaara was also sitting at the table with a glass of milk.

"I learned something new." Gaara said. "Haku falls asleep after drinking strawberry milk." Naruto and Shikamaru entered the kitchen.

"I should add that to his file." Shikamaru muttered. "I didn't know they had strawberry milk." He grabbed a chair and sat at the table. He grabbed a straw from the basket on the middle of the table. Shikamaru took the cup out of Haku's hand and started to finish the unfinished drink.

"It would be better if they had ramen milk." Naruto exclaimed.

"There is no such thing." Sasuke said. "If there was, it probably wouldn't be able to reach stores because it tastes so darn awful."

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "Ramen always taste good! It makes milk ten times better."

"Jeez, just the thought of it makes me feel like puking." Sasuke said, his hands holding his stomach.

"Hey, it's not that bad." Naruto said. "I eat it for breakfast every morning." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Does that mean you put ramen into your milk?" Sasuke asked.

"Not all the time." Naruto said. "Sometimes I eat the milk into my ramen, but that's only for breakfast. Then afterwards I brush my teeth with my ramen flavored toothpaste."

"Where the hell did you find ramen flavored toothpaste?" Sasuke asked, his left eye twitching.

"W-w-w dot ramen dot online dot com." Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"Are you being serious?" Sasuke asked.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto shouted. He ran out of the kitchen and came immediately back with an item in his hand. He sat at the table and unveiled the item.

Sasuke was most shocked as his whole body twitched at the sight of the item. It would have past as any normal toothpaste if it wasn't for the corner that said 'Ramen Flavor' and a picture of a bowl of noodles.

"It tastes like ramen but leaves your mouth minty fresh." Naruto explained. Sasuke grapped the tube and started to inspect it as if it was a priceless relic.

"I can't believe a thing like this actually exists." Sasuke said. Naruto snatched the toothpaste from his friend.

"Well," Naruto said. "Believe it!" Sasuke clasped his hand over his mouth. Shikamaru raised a brow.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. Sasuke swallowed the bile that was coming up his throat to answer.

"The last words from Naruto's mouth…" Sasuke muttered, "…they felt like…..they are supposed to be a taboo from his mouth."

"Hey!" Naruto interjected. "I can say whatever I want to say! It's called free speech!"

"As long as what you say is within the limits of free speech." Shikamaru told Naruto.

"Don't you think it's getting late?" Gaara spoke. His eyes were glued onto the watch on his wrist. "School starts today, and we'll only have three hours of sleep." Sasuke looked at clock on the microwave. It was already two o'clock. He sighed and scratched his head.

"Well, first things first, we should put Haku back." Sasuke said. "If not, he'll probably be sore in the morning or catch a cold." Shikamaru and Gaara left the kitchen and went to their sleeping bags. Naruto hanged an arm on Sasuke's shoulder.

"I never knew you had a soft spot for Haku." Naruto snickered. Sasuke shoved Naruto's arm off him.

"Don't get me wrong," Sasuke said. He lifted Haku's feet. "I'm only doing it for the sake of Hinata not blaming me for Haku's poor health." Naruto smirked, mouthed 'oh' and went behind Haku. Naruto placed his hands under Haku's armpits.

"If my hands smell like his pits, I'll have him wipe my ass after taking a dump." He lifted Haku out of the chair. Sasuke and Naruto slowly moved Haku to his sleeping bag. Sasuke accidently stepped on Naruto's backpack, causing a cruching noise to be heard. Naruto's lower jaw fell to the floor.

"Oops." Sasuke said stoically.

"That's all you have to say for yourself?" Naruto said. "My breakfast and lunch was in there!" Sasuke's face scrunched up.

"What was in there? Instant ramen?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah.." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed and mentally slapped his head. After placing Haku down, Sasuke and Naruto went to their own sleeping bag. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, trying to see how long he could stay awake. It wasn't long till his will to keep his eyes open succumbed to the alluring temptation of sleep.

=Line Here=

_Obsidian eyes were attached to the sun setting in the horizon. Sasuke sat on top of the tallest hill in Konoha Park, leaning against an oak tree. He was not alone. Next to him with her head leaning against his shoulder, was a girl. A nice, cool breeze passed his face, caressing his skin. He inhaled the air, taking in its scent: fresh cut grass, and blueberries. The girl snuggled closer to Sasuke._

"_Isn't it beautiful?" she asked. His ears perked up. A chill ran down his back as he recognized that voice. He tore his eyes from the magnificent display of colors in front of him to the girl at his side. His body went stiff as he saw Hinata. She looked at him with sorrowful eyes and a concerned look. "Are you okay?"_

_Sasuke blinked a few times in disbelief before answering, "I'm just thinking." Hinata pouted and got up. Sasuke watched her every movement. Every part of her had shifted with graceful elegance. He was taken by surprised when she situated herself on his lap. Sasuke groaned at the weight placed upon him. Hinata placed her hands on both sides of Sasuke's face._

"_We have been together for one year now." Hinata said sternly. "If anything is bothering you, I want you to tell me." Sasuke could feel his heart beating its way up his throat. Hinata's eyes just captivated him enough to make him forget all that she had done. He lifted a hand and placed it over Hinata's._

"_There is nothing wrong." Sasuke replied. "I just wanted to enjoy the moment with you." Hinata's other hand trailed down from his face to his shoulder where it rested. Sasuke's face started to grow closer to Hinata's. She closed her eyes. Sasuke felt a blush flushed onto his face. Their lips were almost touching. Sasuke swore to himself that she could feel his breath on her lips._

**And that's it for this chapter. See you around next time. If you would like to comment on anything, be it grammer or storyline or to tell me to update more often, there is a magical button that allows you to do so. Just press the button and type what's in your mind. Thank you.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there. Sin Writer. I hope you are enjoying Summer. I am because so far there has only been two really hot days. Nice amounts of breeze is flowing in during the day time. Since the weather has been kind to me, I decided to be kind to readers by updating (which is something to cheer about if you were paying attention to my updating habits and enjoy the story.) Well enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. . I wrote this for all of my chapters so far so I don't think I want to change it if I am wrong.**

_In a distance, Sasuke heard a shutter noise. Sasuke stopped to look around for the source. Slowly, the hill began to fade; along with it was a confused Hinata. Sasuke reached out to her but his fingers slipped through her as if she was a mirage. _

His eyes snapped open. Above him, he saw was Hinata. Not the Hinata that was in his dream but the Hinata Sasuke dreaded to see. She was sporting a white blouse accompanied by a pastel blue vest, a pair of brown shorts, and knee high white socks. Sasuke paid not as much attention to her attire as much as he did to the object in her hand.

For many years, decades really, the device was one of the most widely use to blackmail or bring down one is high power. Its lens reflected Sasuke's face. Hinata smirked as she turned the object around and showed Sasuke the photo she just took. The Sasuke in the camera was still sound asleep. His hands were holding someone's foot. Closer speculation led him to realize that he was actually kissing the foot. Sasuke sat up and saw the foot that was captured on digital camera with him. The owner of the foot was no other than Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke got up.

"Give me the camera." Sasuke growled. Hinata pondered about what he just said for about a minute. Her head was slightly tilting to her left. She turned around and started to walk away with the camera. Sasuke just sat, watching Hinata move out of his reach. It was when she was out of his sight that Sasuke realized that Hinata was running away. "Come back here!" Sasuke shouted as he got up onto his feet. Sasuke made no attempt in being careful for he stepped on one of Naruto's feet, Shikamaru's hand and some of Haku's hair. Groggily, the three of them woke up whilst cursing the one that caused them to wake up.

Sasuke pounded on the bathroom door that Hinata had decided to hide herself in. He shouted demands for the camera which were practically useless. Shikamaru groaned at the pain the noise was causing to his head.

"Naruto," Shikamaru grumbled, settling himself in his sleeping bag. "Tell Sasuke to shut up."

"Why can't you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Too lazy." Shikamaru replied.

" Typical." Naruto said. He sat up and looked at the time. "Holy Ramen! We're going to be late." Shikamaru sat up.

"What did you just say?" Naruto tossed his watch to Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide as he realized that they were going to be late. Haku got up and started to wake Gaara up. Naruto grabbed clothes he packed for today from his bag.

"Give me that camera!" Naruto heard Sasuke take his frustrations out on the bathroom door.

"Oi! We're running late!" Naruto shouted.

"That didn't bother you before!" Sasuke shouted back. "Why does it matter now?"

"Dude! We are SENIORS!" Sasuke heard Naruto yell out with much emphasis on 'seniors'. "Seniors with a capital 's'! We get to go on cool activities like prom!"

"I didn't know you are interested in prom." Sasuke heard Haku say.

"Well, you know what they say. The Prom King reels in the most mon-ay!" Sasuke heard Naruto reply. Sasuke stopped his actions and decided to, instead, listen in on the conversation. "Remember the last Prom King. He was one of ours and he got a lot of dates. Hinata was so pleased, he got promoted into the Akatsuki!"

"Wasn't that Tobi?" Haku's voice rang. Sasuke shivered at the sound of the orange mask-wearing member. He hadn't forgiven him for the whole chaperoning-the-zoo-trip. 'If a person unable to show his face to the world was able to become prom king, how hard could it be for me?' thought Sasuke. He thought about how delightful it would be to be in a higher authority as Gaara, better yet, the same authority as his brother in less than a year. Sasuke drooled at the idea of power in his hands. Then Sasuke realized a dastardly plot that would ruin his plans: the photo. Hinata could make sure that no such thing would happen with just a click of the button. Sasuke resumed his normal position of banging the door.

"Unhand that camera this instant." Sasuke shouted, his fists repeatedly making contact with the bathroom door. "Open this door or I'll break it down!"

"I don't think so." Hinata told him. Sasuke walked away from the bathroom door, giving him a way to ram the door. He sprinted towards the door. Unexpectedly, the door opened just as Sasuke was going to make contact. His body fell the floor with a low thud. Hinata stood over him with smirk across her lips. "If you wanted to get the camera so badly, you should have just said the magic word."

"And what was the magic word?" Sasuke asked leaning on his elbows. Hinata carefully walked over his body and out of the bathroom.

"It was 'please.' Have you heard of it before because, apparently, it doesn't show up in you dictionary." Hinata said. She tossed the camera onto Sasuke's stomach, earning her an 'oomph' from Sasuke as a reply. "Just so you know, I deleted the picture because I'm nice like that. Possibly why I have good karma and you don't" Sasuke saw her walk away in the direction of his older brother's room. Sasuke sat up and turned on the camera to verify Hinata's claim. There were no pictures or videos of Sasuke kissing Naruto's foot. Sasuke smiled at Hinata's good deed. He then decided to get ready for school.

=Line Here=

Sasuke was looking out of the window of Itachi's blue minivan. His eyes weren't on the scenery nor the other students heading to school. It was attracted to side mirror which reflected the image of Hinata in the passenger's seat. Her smile was ravishing, exposing her innocence. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at her. Naruto sat next to him, chanting 'senior' over and over again. Sitting behind Naruto was Gaara, who was smartly listening to music with headphones in his ears. On Gaara's right was Haku brushing his hair. Behind Sasuke was Shikamaru, who Sasuke presumed was sleeping.

When the minivan slowed to a stop in the front of the school, Sasuke and the rest got out of the car as if they were young kids excited about going to school. Sasuke watched Hinata walked past them. Her head was hung low and the sparkling smile she once had was now a glum. Naruto was about to say something but didn't.

"It's not fair that she can't talk to us." Naruto growled.

"It's probably what is best for her." Shikamaru said. "Rule no. 3 states we can't expose her identity. We can't just talk to her all of the sudden. The best you could hope for to talk to her is to be in the same class."

"Why can't you just talk to her?" Sasuke asked. Shikamaru sighed.

"Her two best friends at this school are Kiba and Shino." Shikamaru started. "Those two know every person she has ever talked to in the past three years. Talking to her without a general past in school is a very risky move. They believe that she was hanging out with her cousin, her other friend TenTen or with Itachi when going out." Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist as he let Shikamaru's reasoning sink in. They started to walk towards the school to look at the roster to see what class they are in.

"Poor Hinata," Haku whispered. "She lives such a lonely life at school."

"Yeah," Naruto sighed. "At least Sasuke's lucky. Since his brother is Hinata's bodyguard, he automatically has access." Sasuke felt a chill go down his spine. He looked behind him to see two pairs of eyes with a plot within them.

"I don't want any part of it." Sasuke said. He started to look at the roster, searching for his name and class. He found it and turned to tell the others.

"I'm in class 3-B," Sasuke said.

"Drats," Naruto said. "I was hoping to be in the same class."

"We're in the same class as Shikamaru." Haku told Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Great, now I know who to copy off for homework."

"I don't do my homework." Shikamaru said tiredly.

"Then how did you get good grades?" Naruto asked.

"I have a special deal; My test grade for the chapter would also count for my assignments grade." Shikamaru explained. "Have fun copying each other's work." Naruto and Haku simultaneously stuck their tongue out at the lazy smart ass.

"See you at lunch then." Sasuke told them. He started to head to his classroom.

-Line Here-

Upon entering the room, Sasuke spotted Hinata sitting by herself in the seat in the front of the class and one desk away from the window. The rest of the class was talking to each other about their summer vacations. Sasuke decided to have a seat diagonal of Hinata's; a seat in which he could see her perfectly fine without anyone noticing. The class started to fill, more people coming in, students filling in the seats. Sasuke sighed as he was upset that two girls sat next to him. He could tell that they were friends because they conversing with each other by shouting over Sasuke's head. Sasuke groaned and got up.

"If you guys want to talk to each other, we could switch seats." Sasuke said.

"Oh Sasuke," one of them said. "That would be rude. "

"It's okay," Sasuke told the two. He gathered all his supplies and his bag. "The class isn't that full. There is still some empty seats." He got up from his seat.

"Well if you insist." The girl said. She got up and sat in his seat. Sasuke heard the two giggle as he sat down on the other seat diagonal of Hinata's: the second row desk near the window. No one was sitting in front of him, which Sasuke was grateful for, a seat with a good view. It was short lived when someone sat in the seat in front of him. Sasuke recognized him immediately due to the red hair. The student waved at Hinata. Sasuke's jaw mentally dropped.

"Look at those two." Sasuke heard the girl he traded seats with sneer. "Those two misfits are friends with each other. "

"What a pitiful pair," her friend said. "They are probably enjoy causing trouble for their parents' companies." In front of Sasuke, the red headed student growled. The Hyuuga Heiress reached out and was massaging Gaara's hand to calm him down. Sasuke resisted the urge to snap at the two girls in fear of possibly exposing his relationship between him and the two. The late bell rang and there was no sign of the teacher.

"Don't tell me we gotten Kakashi as our teacher." A student in the class groaned.

"Sweet! Free period every day!" another student said. The class got out of their seats and started to huddle into their individual groups. Sasuke rested his head on the desk. He stared at the clouds outside of the window. Unbeknownst to Sasuke, sloth has consumed him. Sasuke kinda understood why Shikamaru didn't like doing stuff. His eyes drooped till he was in slumberland.

=Line Here=

Sasuke felt something probing his forehead. He also heard another shutter noise. He opened his eyes slowly. He saw Kakashi with his signature dark blue scarf covering half of his face and a marker in his hand in front of his face. Sasuke jumped in his seat at the sight.

"Give me a heart attack why don't you!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Well it's a good thing your awake now." Kakashi said. "Class is almost over."

"When did you get here?" Sasuke asked. "Why were you late?"

"Just recently," Kakashi said. "It is half day today."

"We all know that!" Sasuke snapped. "Still doesn't-"

"You didn't let me finish," Kakashi said, cutting off Sasuke. "It's half day so I decided to come at the second half of school. Along the way, I was witnessing the miracle of life." Sasuke's jaw dropped, obviously shocked at his teacher's words. The final bell rang, dismissing the class. As students were exiting, they snickered as they looked at Sasuke. Sasuke raised a brow. He walked to the front where his brother was supposed to pick him and his friends up. Shikamaru came, frustrated, followed closely by Naruto and Haku who were snickering.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked the usually calm and relaxed brunette.

"We gotten Jiraiya as our teacher." Shikamaru said.

"Meaning only projects, no testing." Naruto said. "I'm also his favorite student."

"We decided to be partners in every project that we could choose our partners." Haku stated. They looked at Sasuke and bursted out laughing.

"Dude," Shikamaru gasped. "What happened to your face?"

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Hinata and Gaara arrived at the waiting area.

"Shouldn't have fallen asleep," Hinata said, "You know that Kakashi doesn't like students sleeping in his class."

"Could someone please let me know what is so funny?" Sasuke shouted, exasperated. Haku took out a pocket mirror from his back pack. Sasuke took the mirror and looked at himself. Written on his forehead with a marker was the word 'idiot' all in capitalized letters. The minivan came around.

"Seriously, one of you should go learn how to drive." Itachi said, when he opened the door. He took at one look at Sasuke and bursted out laughing.

"If you're going to use make-up at least put it on without writing that you are an idiot." Sasuke growled as he climbed in. Everyone took their seat and buckled their seats. "So how was the first day of school?" Itachi asked enthusiastically.

Every one answered in perfect unison, "It was okay." When they reached home, Gaara, Shikamaru, Haku and Naruto got their stuff from the sleepover.

"See you tomorrow." Naruto told him.

"See ya." Sasuke said. Once he closed the door, Sasuke rushed to the bathroom to wash off the marker. He spent hours trying to get his face clean. While in the bathroom, he was able to hear Itachi still laughing at him.

**Remember the pretty button that some writers tell you to press to review. Well, I won't because you should already be tempted from the goodness of your heart. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you probably next month, next year...whenever I shall update (hopefully soon).**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Hello Hello There~! Sin 'Sinny' Writer Is Here~! Along with a new chapter of SMP *-insert audience clapping here-* Now This is officially the longest chapter in the whole SMP series! WOOT~! However it is still like my other chapters, meaning it tends to jump around, change topics and not deliver much descriptive power. Though it is not the best it could be and may seem rushed to some...and not to others...and I don't like thinking too hard...I hope you enjoy the chapter. If you actually reach it. Sometimes people read the first chapter and don't make it to the newest. So yeah...If you do reach this chapter and you do read this message, I hope you enjoy the story enough to go review.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto DOES own Naruto. . If I am wrong then I have a lot of editing to do.**

-Line Here-

_It was a dark cold room. The only source of light came from a single lamp hovering above two figures, both of which seemed to be very familiar to Sasuke. Sasuke tried to move forward to get a closer look, but it was like his feet were stuck in cement. He tried to tell their identities by having his eyes squinted, but their identities were still hard to tell. One was kneeling on his knees toward the other, with his head hung low and his hands giving him support. The other stood in front of the kneeling man. He held a gun in his hand. Sasuke was able to hear murmurs of a conversation being held between the two. The one standing raised up his gun, pointing it at the other. The one with the gun turned his head, giving Sasuke his biggest clue to their identities. Sasuke tried to scream to the other to stop but his voice was found missing. A gunshot was made. A blood-curdling scream filled his ears._

=Line Here=

Obsidian eyes flashed opened to see the ceiling above as his body jolted upward. Sasuke's hands went up to his face to feel wet cheeks. He sat up in his bed and removed the covers. His feet felt like lead as he dragged them across the floor to the restroom. He splashed his heated face with cool water and sighed. It was Sasuke's fifth attempt at sleep, which resulted in the same ending as the others. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw the oh-so-famous dark rings under his eyes. He heard Itachi's alarm clock sound, so the younger brother decided to go back into his room. Sasuke barely placed the covers on him when his older brother entered the room.

"Go get ready for school." Itachi told his younger brother. Sasuke stirred in his bed to signal that he is awake. He waited till he heard the door close to get up from his bed. Sasuke went to his closet and pulled out a dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. He changed out of his pajamas and into his clothes for the day. When he was done, Sasuke went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. Itachi was sitting at the table with a piece of toast in one hand and a cup of fresh hot, steaming coffee in the other. Sasuke went to the cupboard and grabbed himself a bowl along with a box of Cap'n Crunch cereal, fully remembering what the Lucky Charms box had said. He poured very little of the cereal due to his lack of an appetite. Sasuke opened the door to the refrigerator in hopes of completing his cereal with milk. His eyes scanned for the carton. He saw eggs, cheese, creamer, apples, vegetables that he never really liked, leftovers, and jell-o. Sasuke doubled check to see if his eyes had fooled him.

"Itachi, where is the millk?" Sasuke asked, closing the refrigerator door and looking at his brother. Itachi took a bite out his toast before answering his younger brother's question.

"It expired yesterday, so I threw it away." Sasuke's jaw hung ajar for flies to come and go as they please.

"And you didn't think that you should have bought milk?" Sasuke asked.

"I was planning to do so today." Itachi said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, taking an apple from the fridge and his bowl of only cereal to the table. The two siblings ate in silence, only the sound of their chewing filled the vacant air. It was Sasuke who decided to break the silence, "What is it like being a bodyguard?" Itachi was surprised by Sasuke's question. He swallowed the chewed bit of toast already in his mouth.

"I just accompany her when she decides to go outside to public areas, or if she has to attend a special event." Itachi answered.

"What about school?" Sasuke asked. "Have you ever been shot at while protecting her? Has anyone even tried to kill or kidnap her? What happens to bullies?"

"What's up with the sudden interest in my occupation?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing on his brother. "Months ago, you didn't give much of a rat's ass."

"Well, when they do the federal survey, I want to be the one to fill it out," Sasuke replied, making up the excuse.

"They don't ask what I do on the survey. I should know because I've been filling them out for you." Itachi told him. "Are you going to tell me what's up?" Sasuke placed the last bits of Cap'n Crunch into his mouth.

"Just curious," Sasuke said. Itachi placed his empty cup into the sink.

"Well, we're going to leave in five minutes." Itachi told him. Sasuke sighed. The scene from his scary dream replayed over and over again in his head. Sasuke had never been scared of nightmares before, but Sasuke couldn't shake off this feeling in his stomach. Sasuke placed the apple into a paper bag, hoping to forget the horrid nightmare during his time at school.

-Line Here-

For one of the few times in Sasuke's life, he was glad to hear Naruto's voice. It helped him be distracted. When the Uchiha siblings were heading off, Sasuke noticed that Itachi was in a rush. For what, he was not sure. Instead of five minutes after breakfast, Itachi told Sasuke that they were leaving in two. Sasuke stayed silent as Itachi hurried out of the driveway and onto the road.

Naruto was loudly telling Sasuke about Shikamaru's reaction when Jiraiya came into the classroom yesterday, to which Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Haku was wearing his favorite shirt, the same shirt Sasuke had wetted at the mall and that Hinata had gave him for graduating (middle school), when they came to pick him up. Shikamaru was listening to an mp3 player when Itachi's minivan pulled up in front of his house. Gaara was reading a book when they arrived. After picking up Haku, Shikamaru and Gaara, Sasuke thought that they were heading towards Hinata's place. Instead Itachi drove in a different direction. Sasuke scanned the area for what might be the cause of Itachi's abnormal behavior. He spotted Hinata at a nearby bus stop, and he wasn't the only one.

"Hey! Isn't that Hinata?" Naruto asked, pointing at their boss. Itachi pulled up to Hinata. Hinata glumly opened the door to the passenger's seat. Hinata sat in the passenger's seat, just like the day before. Naruto and the others stayed silent as the Hyuuga heiress buckled her seatbelt. Itachi continued heading to school, but Sasuke could tell that he was upset. Sasuke was pretty sure that everyone could tell Itachi was upset from the dark aura expelling out of Itachi, and the silence no one dared to break.

"Hinata, I thought I told you I will pick you up at your house." Itachi told her.

"You did," Hinata said. "I was trying to save gas by going to your house before you get to mine."

"Really now? No other reason? Is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Itachi asked, calmly. Hinata shook her head.

"Nothing in particular." Hinata told him.

"That's not what I heard." Itachi said to her. "Neji called me." Hinata crossed her arms.

"You shouldn't listen to him. He's being a brat." Hinata said, looking out of the window. "He has no idea what he's saying. I go to your house all the time. I see no reason why I couldn't this morning."

"It was dangerous for you to do that. Especially when that letter was directed at you." Itachi snapped at her. "You could have been kidnapped, raped, or murdered."

"Apparently, I didn't," Hinata told him. "I'm safe, alive, and heading off to school."

"I don't think you don't understand the situation." Itachi said, gritting through his teeth.

"I believe that I have full understanding of the situation." Hinata said, raising her voice. "I'm safe, I am here, unharmed!"

"You don't get it because you're not looking at all of the different angles!" Itachi shouted.

"I could see perfectly fine! Unlike a certain someone!" Hinata shouted back. The minivan jerked, causing the driver and all of the passengers to lurch forward. From being engrossed in the exchanging of words, Sasuke noticed that they had made it to the school. Hinata slammed the door, and rushed into the school gates. Sasuke opened the side door, readying himself for another day at school.

=Line Here=

Sasuke entered the classroom and saw Hinata sitting at her desk. With a piece of paper laid out in front of her and a pencil in her hand, Hinata seemed to etch a short line onto her paper. Gaara had his nose in the book, causing Sasuke to worry. Worried that he was worrying about people that he didn't like all too much. Sasuke was certain that Gaara would try to talk to Hinata since they were close. Sasuke sighed as he placed his bag at his desk. He was going to approach Hinata, the one who looked like the one to most likely crack, when the bell rang and their teacher came into the room.

"Okay everyone, settle down," Kakashi told the class. All of the students found their way to their seats. Sasuke started to look around for any hidden cameras, sure that he was being set up for an elaborate prank. People fight all the time, but Kakashi arriving on time is one bad omen. "I've got important things to say. First off, today we are going to go to an assembly later on in the day so make sure you don't go missing. Due to some important factors which I won't bother getting into, we are going to have someone new in the class." The door opened and in came my brother. He was dressed in a white button up shirt and black slacks, different from earlier on this morning.

"Hello, my name is Itachi Uchiha. I am neither a fellow student nor a teacher's aide so don't ask me for help." Itachi said, introducing himself. Sasuke snickered at the thought that anyone would want from his brother. Sasuke saw Hinata looked towards the window, who was avoiding glancing at his brother.

"Well…until a desk comes in, you can sit with your younger brother." Kakashi told him. Sasuke started to choke on his snickers. Kakashi's gaze reached the younger Uchiha. "Do you think you need to go to the nurse's office?" Sasuke quickly nodded. Sasuke got up from his seat.

"I-I'll go with him," Sasuke heard a familiar meek voice say. He turned his head and saw Hinata raising her hand. Sasuke started to cough more.

"Okay," Kakashi shrugged. Hinata got up from her seat. She pushed Sasuke past his brother. Sasuke swore he felt a glare come from his brother, but was uncertain if it was directed at him or the Hyuuga heiress.

Once outside of the classroom, Hinata dragged Sasuke to the nearest water fountain. Sasuke took long gulps of water. Sasuke noticed that Itachi did not follow them. When he was done, Hinata started to drag him somewhere else.

"Let's go to the roof!" Hinata said.

-Line Here-

Sasuke never went up to the roof. Itachi warned him about it. The bullies, thugs, and delinquents go up here. If his brother caught him up there, Sasuke was set for a fate worse than death. Hinata walked towards the edge, to the fence that helped students not fall off.

"Um…I'm not supposed to go up here." Sasuke told her. He turned around to leave.

"He's mad at me." Sasuke heard Hinata mutter. Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't make me say it again!" Hinata snapped.

"Don't take out the remote!" Sasuke shouted, his hands rose over his head defensively.

"I can't!" Hinata shouted back. "That would reveal our location! If I press any button, Itachi would be able to tell because the others tend to make a scene." Sasuke lowered his hands and looked at Hinata. Hinata was rapidly pacing back and forth, pausing only to stomp her foot on the floor for a few moments. Sasuke started to become dizzy from just watching her. He walked over and stopped her by placing his hands firmly onto Hinata's shoulders.

"Why don't you just talk to me about how you feel right now?" Sasuke asked, gritting through his teeth. Hinata looked up at him, shock written all across her face. Sasuke thought that her shocked expression was caused by his kindness for caring, but he should have known better. Hinata smacked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke's hands moved from Hinata's shoulders to his injured cheek.

"Ouch! What was that for!" Sasuke asked.

"Touching me without my permission!" Hinata replied. She crossed her arms in frustration. "If I wasn't so upset at your brother, I would have called him here to beat you up." Sasuke sat down, leaning against the fence, still rubbing his cheek.

"Do you want to talk?" Sasuke asked, patting a seat next to him. Hinata sighed and sat down next to him. She brought her knees close to her face. "So, what was the letter about?"

"It just talked about stuff," Hinata told him.

"Okay," Sasuke said, thinking of what else to talk about since he didn't want to pry.

"Have you noticed anything different about your brother?" Hinata asked him suddenly. Sasuke thought about his brother's attitude lately. Distant, cold, cruel, treats Hinata better than him, evil, dispassionate, hostile, confident, but nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." Sasuke replied.

"How could you not notice that something is wrong with Itachi?" Hinata snapped.

"Well, what kind of differences did you notice?" Sasuke asked.

"His eyesight is not as good as it use to be." Hinata told him. "Things from far away are now slightly blurry to him."

"Astigmatism," Sasuke said. "It's possibly astigmatism. It's common among people. Nothing to fret about. It could be lack of sleep because he does have to follow you everywhere you go. It is also possible that it's because he is turning old." Hinata pouted and narrowed her eyes.

"His eyes sometimes flash from black to red then back to black." Hinata said. "Do you have an explanation for that?"

"Your imagination?" Sasuke suggested. Hinata threw her hands up in the air.

"You are impossible." Hinata gasped. She looked at him. "Why would I imagine that his eyes are changing color?"

"The same reason why you thought going to over to my house in the morning wouldn't cause Itachi to fret." Sasuke said. Hinata looked away. "It's because you are not looking at things in different angles."

"Now you are turning annoying." Hinata muttered. Sasuke's ears perked up.

"You were that to me ever since I made that bet with you. I think that it's fair, don't you?" Sasuke asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"I just wanted to talk to him as soon as possible." Hinata whispered, hiding her face in her arms. "I had a fight with Neji and father this morning."

"You mean your cousin and your dad?" Sasuke asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"He was telling father that he should stay in high school just to watch over me." Hinata said. "I'm not sure if you ever knew this, but Itachi was my bodyguard only when I'm out of school. During school hours, Neji was made to watch over me. Neji told father that it would be better if he delays his education for one year instead of me being unaccompanied. I told them that I could take care of myself. Then my father told me that I had no business in deciding my future." She looked at Sasuke to check if he was still listening.

"Go on." Sasuke told her. Hinata took a deep breath.

"Neji has always been sacrificing his education for me. He would get invitations from elite, prestigious schools with offers of free tuition, boarding or something else. I didn't get offers like that. The only thing remotely close is my father offering to pay for me to go into the same school. I didn't want to go unless they saw me at the same level as him, so Neji denied those offers." Hinata explained. "I'm different now, and this situation is also different. Neji should be heading off to college, not stuck in the same school for another year with this sick idea that I can't protect myself. Itachi taught me how to stand up for myself."

"How is this related to you wanting to see Itachi?" Sasuke asked, taking a long yawn.

"I was getting there." Hinata told him. "After my father told me that I had no business in my future, I dragged Neji out of the room to reason with him. He was being stubborn. I shouted at him for being stupid! Then he said that I was….."

"You were…." Sasuke said.

"You know what!" Hinata said, getting up from her seat. "We should head back before your brother gets suspicious." Sasuke looked at his watch.

"We've been here for most of first period. We might as well stay since we would still have Kakashi as our teacher." Sasuke told her. "Now continue on."

"I grabbed my backpack and climbed out of my window. I was trying to reach your house via bus but failed. Most likely, during the time I got out of the house and you guys spotting me, I suppose my cousin called Itachi and told him that I went missing." Hinata said, quickly. She started making her way to the door leading back inside the school. "Story done."

"Now I understand why I had to cut my crap short. You risked my brother's job just to talk." Sasuke said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. Hinata turned to look at him. Sasuke stood up, clapping his hands. "Very reasonable explanation as to why my brother would be upset." Hinata turned redder, pouting at him.

"Like you are one to talk about being reasonable." Hinata scoffed. "We could be in serious trouble being up here and you want us stay for a bit longer."

"Hey," Sasuke said, putting his hands up defensively. "I did not suggest we go up here in the first place."

"It doesn't matter who suggested it." Hinata replied. Sasuke walked towards her. "We just need to go down before anything happens."

"Wait minute. What did Neji tell you?" Sasuke asked, grabbing onto Hinata's wrist. Hinata struggled to free herself from Sasuke's grip. "It has to be something important if you reacted so strongly to it."

"What's with the sudden change in topics?" Hinata asked. Hinata tried yanking her wrist out. "Let me go!" Hinata shouted at him. Hinata was going to hit Sasuke with her other hand when Sasuke grabbed the other.

"Are you going to tell me what he said, or do I have to force it out of you?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke knew it was a lose-lose situation for Hinata. If Hinata cried out for Itachi's help, Sasuke would get a huge beating which he would expect since Sasuke did go to the roof when he was quite aware of Itachi's warning and never find out what Neji told Hinata. However, doing so would compromise Hinata's position who was, currently, not in good terms with his brother. If Hinata just tells him then, Sasuke would learn something he could use against the Hyuuga heiress to get out of his debt from his bet. Sasuke heard Hinata mutter something. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Hinata struggled once more.

"I still have that picture of you kissing Naruto's foot. Let me go before I post it on the internet." Hinata growled at him. Sasuke thought about it for a bit, not letting up on his grip.

"You know, that sort of thing will eventually go away. Knowing what's eating you up inside is just priceless blackmail material." Sasuke told her. Sasuke sat down, pinning Hinata's wrist onto the ground, forcing Hinata to sit down with him. "So are you going to say what Neji told you?" Hinata vigorously shook her head.

"You don't need to know." Hinata said.

"And what? Itachi needs to know?" Sasuke asked. Hinata shook her head again.

"I just want to talk to him!" Hinata cried.

"I'm right here. We were talking, weren't we? So, I don't see why you can't tell me what you would tell my brother." Sasuke argued. "What did Neji tell you?"

"I'm not telling you!" Hinata shouted. Sasuke's grip tightened.

"Hinata, this is your last chance to tell me before using force." Sasuke told her. Hinata was silent for a while, causing him to believe that Hinata had finally given in. Before Sasuke could do anything else but stare, Hinata head butted him. Sasuke tightened his grip and glared furiously at Hinata.

"You deserve that." Hinata growled at him. "Just like you deserve all your bad karma."

"Hinata, you are going to regret that." Sasuke sneered at her.

"We'll see about that." Hinata told him. Those were the last words Hinata and Sasuke said to each other that day. All too quickly, Sasuke placed his lips onto Hinata's.

Hinata's eyes widened, shock present in her face. Her whole body froze. Hinata's mind went blank. Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking. It was like his body was moving on his own. Maybe it was Hinata's words that made him feel empowered to do it. Maybe it was the roof's privacy that caused him to think it was okay. Maybe, just maybe, it was temptation luring him in. Whatever it was, Sasuke was sure to curse it later for having him do the one of the most dangerous things in his life.

Sasuke pulled away from Hinata, freeing her wrists, and looked at Hinata. Hinata sat in front of him motionless. Her eyes seemed to be devoid of life. Tears had started to fall from her eyes. Sasuke tried to find words to say, but couldn't. Sasuke raised his hand to wipe her tears. When his hand was close to her face, it was slapped away. Sasuke looked at the hand that slapped his. His eyes tracing the hand back to its owner. Red eyes sent daggers into his very soul.

"Itachi…." Sasuke muttered. Itachi lifted Hinata up bridal style.

"Get back to class before you get yourself into deeper shit." Itachi snarled. Sasuke got up and did what he was told. Sasuke was running through the hallways back to his class. He wasn't sure if his brother's attitude was what Hinata meant by 'different' or if it was Itachi doing his work, but he did know that Hinata was right about the red eyes. Sasuke stopped halfway to catch his breath. He continued to think about the red eyes. He knew there was no medical condition like that in his family, and Itachi has no need for contacts. He felt the red eyes staring holes in the back of his head, so Sasuke began running to class again.

=Line Here=

Sasuke opened the door to his class. All eyes were on him.

"Well, well, well, looks like someone finally came back from the nurse's office." Kakashi greeted.

"Yeah, Hinata started to not feel so well, so I think she's going to be in the nurse's office a bit longer." Sasuke lied. Kakashi nodded his head.

"Well, I'll just call the nurse's office to see if we need to drop her stuff off. You know, just in case Hinata has something serious and has to go home." Kakashi said, placing down his book and his hand nearing the phone.

"There is no need." Sasuke said quickly. "I'm pretty sure it's not that serious."

"Well then, take your seat. We finished going over the rules in the class. Now we are going to go around the class and introduce ourselves to each other." Sasuke sat in his seat. Kakashi coming to class one time really is a bad omen.

-Line Here-

"Hey, what happened to Hinata?" Naruto asked. School was finally over, and Sasuke was with the others, waiting for their ride.

"She turned ill." Sasuke told them.

"It must be something serious if Itachi had to go." Haku said, worried.

"How did you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara told us during lunch. When you said that you were going to check something out at the rooftop." Naruto answered. Sasuke sighed. When he had returned to the rooftop at lunch, he wasn't able to find Hinata nor Itachi.

"So, what shall we do tomorrow?" Haku asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"We could go start working to meet our quota. We could just hang out at headquarters. I think that we should go to Ichiraku."

"Naruto, you shouldn't eat so much ramen. It is very bad for your health." Haku lectured him. A vibration came from Shikamaru's pants. They watched Shikamaru take out his cellphone.

"It's your brother," Shikamaru said. "He said he was busy, so we have to walk." Naruto groaned.

"That's going to take us forever! We might as well go to Ichiraku!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto, Ichiraku is farther than our homes." Haku told him.

"At least we'll be able to eat." Naruto reasoned. "I'm starving."

"I agree with Naruto," Sasuke said. "I don't really want to go home yet and I've been hungry since lunch."

"So let's get going!" Naruto shouted, leading the way.

=Line Here=

Sasuke sighed as he quietly opened the front door. He should have known that they would have gotten lost after Naruto saw the instant ramen sale a little further out of Ichiraku, but he decided to go with Naruto. After they ate, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Haku went home. He never knew that Naruto was able to afford a year's worth of instant ramen. Sasuke passed the kitchen when he heard two voices talking. He stood by the kitchen doorway, making sure he was not seen. He peeked in to see what was happening. Hinata was gleefully eating an ice cream sundae while talking to Itachi who was happily listening to her. He saw look towards him before Sasuke hid himself.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"No, I just think that there is a rat snooping around." Sasuke peeked into the kitchen again. Hinata shrugged and continued with their earlier conversation.

"That's why instead of a mattress, it should be a bounce house with a slide filled with rubber balls." Hinata told him. "For less butt -related injuries and a place to have an all out ball war."

"I'll try to convince Kazuku that we have enough funds to do so." Itachi said to her.

"Great!" Hinata exclaimed. "Perfect chance to pummel Sasuke!"

"Well, we should get you home now." Itachi said, looking down at his watch.

"I don't want to see Neji yet." Hinata said glumly. "He was being so foolish this morning."

"Which is why it is best that you guys make up since the problem is already solved." Itachi said. "With me at school, I could protect you from anything at campus." Hinata ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"I'm sorry that I let my feelings affect your job." Hinata said, her voice filled with melancholy.

"I also allowed my feelings to affect my performance today." Itachi said. "So you're not the only one to blame."

"That's right!" Hinata exclaimed, stabbing her sundae. "There is also that bastard!"

"Don't take your anger out on the innocent ice cream," Itachi said. "I called Neji to pick you up."

"You could have just saved gas by dropping me off." Hinata suggested. Itachi gave Hinata a look.

"Isn't this how it all started?"

"What? Saving gas?" Hinata gasped, avoiding the correct answer.

"Your cousin thinking that we spend too much time together. I just think you need to spend some more time with your cousin." Itachi said. "He probably wants to spend time with you too." Hinata ate another spoonful of her sundae.

"Fine, but you have to promise me that you won't get jealous if I end up spend more time with him." Hinata said. Itachi chuckled darkly.

"You got yourself a deal." Itachi said. "If you ever need to speak to me, don't run off again. Just call me and I'll steal you away." Sasuke's heart panged at Itachi's words and an empty feeling filled his stomach. When he heard the doorbell ring, Sasuke broke away from his former position and dashed up the stairs and to his room. His mind felt like it would explode. The memory of Hinata's teary face haunted him just as Itachi's red eyes did that day. Yet, she is able to make a happy face for Sasuke's older brother. Sasuke fell back onto his bed questioning which face hurts the most to see.

**Congratulations to those who made it this far. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review as it not only helps support the author's work but it also helps better their writing! (^_^)**


End file.
